


Lost

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin - Freeform, Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M, Timothee Chalamet as Regulus Black.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Regulus did everything he could to ruin his friendship with you. He turned cold, insensitive, and cruel. Now the two of you are paired up for a potions project. Old feelings and wounds are bound to open again. Regulus has to learn to accept that "mudbloods" aren't bad and loving one isn't wrong. Will he be willing to let go of his family's ideals or lose you forever?
Relationships: Regulus Black & Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_Is there word or right to say  
Even in this old-fashioned way?  
Go make your move girl.  
I'm not coming home.  
Would things have changed if I could've stayed?  
Would you have loved me either way?  
Dressed to the blues  
Day to day with my collar up.  
Decision sits so make it quick  
A breath inhaled from an air so sick  
I cursed the day that I'd learned  
Of the web you span  
You had your hold till bleeding  
If it was up to me  
I would've figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting  
I hope you're waiting_

_People change and hurt people hurt other people in return…_

That sentence summed up so many things in your life at the moment. Your eyes turned to the Slytherin table where Regulus Black sat with his friends. The boy that you had a crush on since 1st year changed and not in a good way. He had gone from being somewhat kind to downright vicious. After he started making closer friends with Evan Rosier, a few years before Regulus had turned further into his “pure blood nature.” The last thing that he wanted was a “mudblood” like you for a friend. Hearing those words leave his mouth still hurt you to this day and that had been over two years ago. Why you let it both you, you weren’t sure. You were just Lily Evan’s mudblood little sister...nothing impressive (his words, not yours). 

You frowned, scowling at Evan Rosier. He sat telling some animated story that had Regulus, Snape, and Barty Crouch Jr laughing. Evan was a topic of rage for you. If Evan hadn’t stuck his nose in your friendship with Regulus then there was a possibility that the two of you would have remained friends to this day. 

_Screw Evan and everything that he stands for!_

It was Snape that looked in your direction. He gave you a polite smile before looking back to his friends. He was the one boy at that table that was kind to you. Granted it had to do with his insane crush on your sister but he was still nice all the same. Now that Lily wouldn’t talk to him after him calling her a mudblood, he used you to get information on Lily. _“How is Lily?”_ _“Is she doing okay? What about you?”_ (Those were Snape’s big questions (when his Slytherin buddies weren’t around).

_That whole little table would shit a monkey if they knew that Regulus and I were sleeping together....then._

You thought with a cold glare. Sex was all that there was to it. Regulus liked to play rough and you were glad to go along with it. You were, after all in Regulus’ mind, the little Hufflepuff who he could easily manipulate into whatever he wanted. At first, it was just seeing what all of the hype was about. Was sex really as good as everyone went on about? In short, yes. It was exactly what everyone said and then some. Lovemaking turned into Regulus developing some major kinks.

You longed for the day when Regulus was a sweet quiet boy who enjoyed your company. Now he was something else and you couldn’t put your finger on it. 

“My favorite hufflebuddy!” 

Your thoughts were interrupted when Sirius plopped down beside you and pulled you into an overdramatic hug. Everything that Sirius did was overdramatic but you didn’t mind. He was getting you out of your head.

“And my favorite gigantic lapdog.” 

You said with a smile earring a bigger grin from Sirius as James plopped down on your other side. 

“Mini-red, you are looking a little gloomy this fine morning.” 

You were used to Sirius and James calling you “mini-red.” It didn’t matter how many times that you told them that neither Lily nor yourself enjoyed being called big and mini-red it never stopped. You learned to accept it as some form of unusual endearment and roll with it. 

“Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind with this potions class. Slughorn is going crazy.” 

James looked thoughtful as he reached across the table for a cup of juice. 

“Why do you think that I bailed out of positions as soon as I could? Lils seems to love him. From what I have heard he adores both Lily and yourself.” 

You nodded. 

“He does. He also adores Regulus.” 

Sirius frowned

“Like my brother, Regulus?”

“How many others are there?”

You questioned. Sirius chuckled before his expression darkened. 

“Watch out for him, Y/n. Just go with me on it.” 

You couldn’t help but notice the expression on Sirius’ face went from jovial ready to prank someone to dark and depressed. 

“What’s going on with him?”

You asked, cautiously. Sirius didn’t respond but instead, James did. 

“Sirius believes that Regulus is now a death eater.” 

“Believes? I know. I mean look at him! He looks like the perfect death eater. Plus all of his little friends are so why wouldn’t he join the crowd?”

James, Sirius, and yourself turned to look at Regulus who was staring at you three. You were afraid to look at him. The last thing that you wanted to do was meet his dark gaze. Since Regulus started changing you were scared of him. If he was a death eater, you would be someone on his list. Why would he want to be kind to a filthy mudblood? 

(Meanwhile) 

Regulus’ attention had turned to you when Sirius started hugging you like some kind of stuffed animal. Why that he cared so much he wasn't sure. Regulus didn’t even want to admit to himself that he cared for you. You were everything that his family trained him to despise. Yet here he was having some kind of weird fluttering feelings in his stomach when you were near. He hated you yet he wanted you...it made no sense. 

_“Why does she have to be so fucking beautiful?”_

Regulus thought with a glare. He wanted nothing more than to walk across the great hall and shove you against the wall. 

He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was jealous of Sirius’ friendship with you. Regulus was jealous of all the Marauders for their friendship with you. You were their little pet Hufflepuff when you were his first! He was the one that made love to you the first time. You were his lover and now Sirius seemed to be moving in on what was his. 

_“It’s your own fault that she got scared of you.”_

Regulus’ mind supplied. He had taken extra steps to scare you away. Whether it be his unkind words or dark distant stares, you finally edged away. Regulus also didn’t want to admit that it was because he called you a stupid mudblood in front of all of his friends. 

“Don’t think on it, Regulus.” 

Regulus’ thoughts were interrupted by Snape’s voice. He looked up quickly. 

“What are you talking about?”

He questioned. Snape motioned to you. 

“Y/n Evans. You don’t need a companion Hufflepuff. I know that she was something to you a few years ago…”

“I was a stupid child. I don’t have any feelings for the mudblood girl. The same could be said about you and Y/n’s sister.” 

Snape’s mouth formed a hard line. Regulus knew all about Snape and Lily’s friendship falling apart. He saw it happen. 

“I’m not talking about myself. I am talking about you. We have enough duties to the dark lord to perform. If you were to be swayed by the girl, you would both be killed.” 

Regulus scowled as he noticed your eyes flicker in his direction before quickly looking away. You were scared of him. Regulus wanted to be thrilled but at the same time, it was gut-wrenching. What Snape nor anyone else seemed to know was after Regulus ruined your friendship; he wrote you letters every day for three months. He sent letters and little gifts that would appeal to your quirky personality in hopes that he could win you back. You ignored everything. 

He assumed that it was all for the best but it made the “gentle” side of Regulus sob in fury. What you didn’t know was you were the first person in his life that showed him any form of love. Seeing you shove his letter in the rubbish bin or deep into your bag with little to no expression on your face hurt him horribly! 

Regulus swallowed back the rage and made a mental note that he needed to stop being so wishy-washy and focus on everything being for the best. There was no way that Regulus as a death eater could have a muggle-born girlfriend. It would be the biggest crock of shit known to wizardkind! 

_It's for the best…_

Half an hour later you walked into Potions with a book in front of your face. You had been gleefully reading some romance book that Marlene McKinnon recommended to you. This was the closest that you would seemingly get to a healthy and not toxic relationship. 

Sitting down you put the book up as Professor Slughorn stood up. He gave all of his favorite students his usual friendly good morning. 

“Ms. Evans, you did a wonderful job on the last test. I can see that a wonderful brain is a quality with the Evans family.” 

You smiled, happily as Professor Slughorn put your most recent test in front of you. Perfect score. 

“I am assigning partners for our next project. I know that I typically let everyone pick partners but I think this time we will be doing something different. It's time to see how other people in the classroom work together.” 

You internally muttered “uh oh” under your breath. For projects, you always teamed up with a Ravenclaw girl named Emilia Abbott. The two of you had made a common ground of helping each other keep perfect grades on Potions. Up until now, your plan worked like a charm. 

“Okay, Mr. Black, I am putting you with Y/n Evans. The two of you have the highest grade in this class. I want to see what amazing things the two of you can do together.” 

WHAT?! 

You nearly shrieked the moment that Slughorn made that comment. Was it too late to drop potions? Would you really need this class after all? You could always take double potions next year, right? 

After Slughorn paired everyone up, you didn't move to where Regulus was sitting. In fact, you didn’t even look in his direction. If he wanted to be your partner then he could get his ass up and come to you. Maybe he would magically forget who you were. Forget the fact that you spent a lot of time underneath him in the room of requirement with his hand on your ass. 

What you didn’t see was Regulus staring at you with a frown on his face. He was waiting for you to get up. Instead, you didn’t move. You sat like a little statue staring dead ahead and trying to hide under your red hair. 

Rolling his eyes, Regulus finally stood up. He walked across the room and sat down at the table that you were occupying. You didn’t look up nor meet his face. 

“We do have to talk to each other, you know.” 

Regulus commented. You finally met his eyes. The expression on your face was wary and your guard was up. No longer were you the happy girl that Regulus considered his Hufflepuff buddy. You weren’t the girl that went to him when someone was giving you a hard time or the girl who would try telling him a joke but giggle the whole time. Now you were silent.

“I suppose we do.” 

You replied. Regulus had forgotten how much he missed your voice...your sweet gentle voice that was not loud but instead that remained even and soft even if you were mad. 

“What potion do you want to do the report on?”

Regulus asked. 

“I don’t know.”

You said, sounding almost lost. Since Regulus had sat down, you tried not to look at him. Your vision had gone from his green tie, to his hands, to his family ring, to his left arm. Was there a dark mark under this dress shirt? You couldn’t help but wonder if Sirius was right. 

“Look, I am not going to fail this project because you are acting like a clueless tart.”

Your green eyes immediately met his. Regulus was waiting for you to cuss him out but he knew that it wouldn’t happen. He had barely heard you say the word “fuck.” It didn’t matter how much he tried to get you to step outside of your comfort zone, you wouldn’t say some words. 

“What? Have something to say?” 

He questioned. You quickly stood and gathered your books before storming out of the class without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

_Let go  
I got a feeling that it's time to let go  
I say so  
I knew that this was doomed from the get-go_

_You thought that it was special, special  
But it was just the sex though, the sex though  
And I still hear the echoes (The echoes)  
I got a feeling that it's time to let it go, let it go_

_Seasons change and our love went cold  
Feed the flame 'cause we can't let it go  
Run away, but we're running in circles  
Run away, run away_

_I dare you to do something  
I'm waiting on you again  
So I don't take the blame  
Run away, but we're running in circles  
Run away, run away, run away_

You stormed out of the dungeons and up the stairs. At the moment, you wanted to storm back down the potions classroom and slap Regulus. This desire was totally out of character for you. Sure, you wanted to smack James and Sirius sometimes for their antics but usually, it was all in good fun. Regulus, however, was bringing out a side of you that you didn’t even know. 

_This is why you don’t need to be in love with him. It would just be toxic and you won’t be yourself._

You thought as you shoved your red hair out of your face. Remus’ words of “you’re not a doormat” returned to your mind. Remus was the only one that was aware of your affair with Regulus and didn’t hesitate to express his concern. That was his job as your best friend. He looked out for you since Regulus clearly didn’t want the job anymore. 

“I’m not a doormat. I’m not a doormat. I’m not a doormat.” 

You chanted before running headfirst into a hard body. Looking up you immediately blushed to see Gavin McDonald in front of you. He was the one Ravenclaw boy that you would consider throwing out your morals as you did for Regulus. 

“Y/n, hey.”

He said, cheerfully before reaching down to pick up the romance novel that you dropped. You blushed as he read the title. 

“Good book by the way.”

He said as he put it back in your waiting hands. You blinked a few times. 

“You’ve read it?” 

Gavin nodded. 

“Nothing wrong with a good romance novel. I thought that you had potions this period.”

You huffed. The last thing that you wanted to do was explain to Gavin why you were so frazzled. It would be embarrassing to say “oh, Regulus Black called me a clueless tart but I still adore him.” That would probably destroy any chance that you had as far as a date would go. 

“I got finished early.”

You replied with a bright smile. Gavin ran a hand through his black hair. 

“Slughorn has nothing but amazing things to say about you.” 

You blushed again. 

“I think he is a bit biased. So, Gavin, Hogsmeade is this weekend...would you like to go with me?”

Gavin’s smile fell as he looked around the hallway for any sign of Regulus Black. The last thing that the Ravenclaw wanted was to face off with the Slytherin boy with a bad attitude. 

“I can’t. It's not that I don’t want to. You are a really lovely girl, Y/n...I’m just scared of Regulus Black.” 

You felt your mouth drop. What in the fresh hell was going on? Just what had Gavin been told?

“What does he have to do with anything? He isn’t my boyfriend or anything. We aren’t even friends.” 

Gavin shrugged. 

“But you were.” 

“Yeah, the keyword is “were.” He and I haven’t properly talked in over a year.” 

Gavin sighed again. This was going to be a harder conversation than he expected. He hated the thought of breaking your heart. You were a sweet and kind girl that deserved the best in the world but the Slytherin boy lurking around the corner at the moment watching Gavin’s every move was enough to scare him off. Gavin winced when he saw Regulus’ gaze narrow on him. 

“You don’t seem to understand. When a Slytherin claims a Hufflepuff it’s for good. You were his companion for a long time. The last thing I want is to have my face bashed in.” 

You blinked a few times. Claimed? What? Where in the hell were you when this happened and why weren’t you clued in on this little fact? 

“Gavin, I do not have any ties with Regulus Black and he doesn’t like me. Yeah, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are extremely compatible but Regulus and I...well...we would kill each other.”

“Regulus is a scary dude.” 

Gavin confessed before looking at Regulus again. The other boy had been joined by Barty Crouch Jr and Severus Snape. All three were watching with matching scowls. 

You, meanwhile, not realizing that you were being watched like a hawk, sighed. 

“Fine. I understand but I assure you I am nothing to him.” 

As soon as the words left your mouth, Regulus and his friends walked by. You noticed the colder than normal expression on Regulus’ face as he pushed Gavin out of his way. 

“Move, McDonald.” 

He snapped, ignoring your presence completely. It wasn’t until he was about six feet away did he turn and meet your frowning face. Smirking, he turned back to his friends laughing about the stupid expression on Gavin’s face. 

“Excuse me.” 

You muttered to Gavin before going after Regulus. He had no idea that you were behind him when you shoved him out of your way. 

“Watched what the fuck you are doing…” 

Regulus started to say but stopped when you pushed past him. What possessed you to something so bold was still beyond you. 

“Evans, you idiot!” 

He yelled. You turned as Snape reached out to tug Regulus back. 

“Freaking leave me alone and stay out of my business.” 

You said, keeping your voice calm. Barty started laughing. 

“Fiesty little mudblood.” 

Your wand was out and pointed right at Crouch. Again, you had no idea what you were doing but your temper was starting to get you places. You knew that Crouch was a blithering idiot and depended on his friends to make sure that he passed school. If push came to shove, you could defend yourself. 

“Oh, shit.”

Snape muttered meeting Regulus’ own surprised expression. None of the boys had seen you ready to take someone out before. Whatever set you off must have been bad! 

Moments later, Remus and Sirius stepped out of an empty classroom and froze at the sight in front of them. Had they not see it with their own eyes, they would have never believed that you were about to hex someone. The sweet shy little girl that gave the best hugs and “sad time” presents was starting to act like them. 

“Y/n?” 

Remus questioned. You turned to face your best friend as Sirius’ eyes flickered to his brother. He had a feeling that this was caused by Regulus somehow even though Crouch was the one about to get hexed. 

“It's okay, Remus.” 

You said, softly. Sirius reached out and carefully pulled you back. 

“Whose ass am I kicking?”

You were tempted to say “your brother” but decided against it. 

“No one. They aren’t worth it.” 

You replied before putting your wand away. Remus held out his arm in hopes that whatever had your knickers in such a twist would stop. You wrapped your arm through his before letting them lead you off. Sirius smirked back at his brother. Regulus gave him a dirty look that made Sirius chuckle. 

“Boy, you sure showed them.”

You took deep even breaths as Sirius and Remus led you into the castle to where Lily and James sat. Both looked up and immediately knew something was wrong by the expression on your face. Remus looked as grim as you did while Sirius was grinning like a proud parent. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Lily asked immediately. The last thing that she wanted was for something to be happening to her favorite sister. James put his water down. 

“Whose ass am I kicking?” 

Sirius shook his head. 

“I just had ringside seats for the event of the century. Our little mini-red was about to hex Crouch. My stupid brother and Snivelly looked like they were ready to shit their pants. It was epic! I’ve never seen our little nerd flip like that before.” 

Lily was genuinely startled by the words that left Sirius’ mouth as she turned to you. 

“Y/n, is this true?”

You sat down beside your sister in a huff before nodding. 

“Yes, Crouch made me mad. Well, it started with Regulus...the butthead.” 

Lily raised an eyebrow. She always had a suspicion that your friendship with Regulus was a little more than friendly but was never able to confirm it. As much as she hated your friendship with Regulus, she tried to look the other way. She, after all, was friends with Snape so who was she to tell you not to take up with Slytherin boy? 

The protective sister in her, however, wanted nothing more than to go find Regulus and ask what happened. Lily knew that your friendship with Regulus had fallen apart after he started making some not so savory friends. As much as she wanted to be thrilled that it was over she couldn’t help but feel sorry for you at the same time. You missed Regulus and she knew it. 

Lily didn’t realize just how much that you missed Regulus. You were fuming as you thought about him again. He didn’t deserve your love nor did you deserve the heartache that you were being put through. 

_“Why do I miss him?”_

You thought sadly as you looked down at your lap. Hell, you missed everything about him! You missed the way he frowned when reading something, his protective nature, and as silly as it sounded the sound of his heart beating. 

“Y/n!”

You pulled yourself out of your thoughts by Regulus’ voice. Looking up, you frowned meeting Regulus’ impatient expression. 

“What do you want, Black?” 

Lily snapped. Regulus didn’t even look at Lily. 

“I’m not talking to you.” 

James jumped up. He didn’t mind fighting Regulus. The little jerk, for whatever reason, developed a horrible attitude and needed to be reminded that he was human like everyone else. 

“You’re going to talk to me. Leave Y/n alone. She is not a doormat.”

Regulus’ cold gaze turned to James. His dislike for James Potter was clearly evident on his face. 

“Fuck off, Potter.” 

“No, you fuck off!” 

James yelled back. You sighed before putting your face in your hands. 

“Just go away, Regulus.” 

Regulus shrugged before narrowing his attention back to you. 

“We have a potions project to complete. I am not failing because it's your time of the month.”

Regulus didn’t give you a chance to reply before turning and leaving the great hall. All of your friends looked personally offended by Regulus’ comment. Sirius shook his head. 

“Mummy is wearing off on him. I swear if I didn’t see him standing there I would think Walburga was yapping.” 

You nodded, hating the fact that you felt like some pathetic “Mary Sue” that needed to be protected by friends from the person that used to protect you. 

Later that night, you were on your way back to the Hufflepuff common room when Snape stepped out from a dark corner. 

“Y/n, wait.” 

You turned with a sigh. 

“Hello, Severus. What can I do for you?” 

Snape looked over his shoulder. He didn’t want any drama from the Marauders should they decide to show up. 

“I apologize for that less than thrilling scene this morning.” 

You shrugged. 

“Not your problem. You didn’t say anything or start it. That was all Crouch.” 

Severus nodded, rolling his eyes. 

“He can be a bit tempestuous.” 

“A bit.” 

You replied as Snape took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to you. Taking the envelope, you immediately recognized Regulus’ neat as a pin handwriting. Groaning you quickly shoved the envelopes back in Snape’s hand. 

“Tell him that I said return to sender.” 

Snape rolled his eyes again. 

“Being a bit dramatic now, aren’t we? You have a pureblood Slytherin pinning for your attention.” 

“Pinning? Is that what his actions are called now? I would hate to see him be desperate.”

“You know that he won’t believe me. I also am not an owl.” 

Snape said, sounding almost bored. You snatched the letter out of his hand before digging around in your bag for a quill. Snape watched with a raised eyebrow as you wrote: “return to sender.” 

“Shall I take it to the owlery myself since you are not an owl but will deliver letters for him but not me?”

Snape quickly took the letter back.

“You made your point. Have a nice night.” 

“Yeah, you too.” 

You muttered, suddenly not feeling like going back to the common room. Walking down the hallway, you smiled seeing professor Slughorn going in the opposite direction. 

“Ms. Evans, I hope you are feeling better. Regulus said that you had a headache.” 

_Headache? Yeah, caused by him._ You thought morbidly. 

“Yes, sir. I am feeling a lot better. Sir, would it be possible to change my project partner? Regulus and I...we just aren’t a good match.” 

Professor Slughorn frowned. 

“I’m sorry, my dear but there isn’t anyone that I can switch you with. I thought that you were always a pet of Regulus’.” 

Had it been anyone but a professor you would have laughed. A pet? That was laughable. 

“Not really. We used to be friends. It's complicated, I guess.” 

“I’m sorry to hear it. I always thought that the two of you were extremely compatible. I would have expected an invitation to your wedding if my thinking was correct.” 

You blushed as red as a tomato on that one.

“You can expect an invitation, sir….it will just be a different groom.”

Slughorn smiled. 

“Young love is a funny thing. Have a good evening.” 

You waited until Slughorn was out of earshot to mutter “shit” under your breath. Now you knew that you were stuck with Regulus as a partner. Why did everyone think that Regulus and yourself were SO compatible? Did compatible people make their partner feel like scum? You didn’t think so. 

A hand touching your arm, made you jump. You were surprised to see Gavin McDonald standing in front of you. 

“Hi, again.”

You said, forcing a smile. Gavin nodded. 

“So, I was thinking about your offer of Hogsmeade and I would really like to go with you. I don’t care what he thinks. You made it clear that there was nothing when you almost shoved Regulus on the ground. I was afraid that I was going to have to hex him when he got up. It was impressive watching you do that.” 

You wanted to tell Gavin that you were apparently doing a lot of impressive non-Hufflepuff things lately but decided not to. It wasn’t his problem that you were an emotional mess. Here was the nice boy offering to go to Hogsmeade with you, as you wanted. 

“That sounds nice, Gavin. I look forward to it.” 

The boy grinned. 

“I am on my way to hang out with some friends outside. Would you like to come?” 

You nodded. There was no point in going to the library to sulk like a giant pouting mess. Why not hang out with Gavin? You did like him (not as much as Regulus, you thought). Maybe it would be worth giving some other boy a chance...especially since he was interested and inviting you. 

“That sounds nice.” 

You replied with a smile before following Gavin down the hallway and outside where a group of Ravenclaws sat. All of the boys immediately looked at Gavin in surprise or fear when you sat down. No one had to say it for you to know what they were thinking…

 _What the hell are you doing with Regulus Black’s Hufflepuff?_

“You all know, Y/n, She and I are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend.” 

His friends nodded before a younger student by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart decided to speak. 

“I thought that you were dating that boy in Slytherin?”

You laughed as Gavin too chuckled. 

“No, not at all. I’m a free-range Hufflepuff...I don’t need some Slytherin to keep me company. They are overrated creatures anyway.” 

The group of boys chuckled at your joke. You forced a smile as Gavin wrapped his arm around you. The group of Ravenclaws seemed amused with your joke...now only if you could believe it. 

You didn’t see Regulus standing in the shadows watching the whole scene with a frown on his face. He had heard everything that just left your pretty little mouth. Overrated? He was going to show you overrated! If you thought that little twat from Ravenclaw would be a better lover than him, you had another thing coming! 

Gavin, or whatever his name was, didn’t make you come from one touch. That was all Regulus. Gavin didn’t know how to overstimulate you to the point of tears. Again, that was Regulus. Gavin, sure as hell, wasn’t going to be the one that held you in his arms after a world-shattering orgasm…

 _“That’s only me!”_

Regulus thought with a sneer. 

_“It isn’t only sex. I love her.”_

He added in his mind. Regulus loved you and he knew, for a fact, that you loved him.

You didn’t understand what he was going through or what he was dealing with. You didn’t know how he had all of this stupid shit thrust upon him without his wanting. Sure, he chose to be a death eater but it was to appease his parents. Regulus had to be the son that Sirius wasn’t. Even if the things that he was doing weren't right...they had to be done.

Regulus would have to make you understand…

After hanging out with Gavin, you decided it was time to head back to your common room. You would have liked to go tell Lily that you had a date with an actual boy but it was late. Lily would be sleeping and would have to wait until the next morning to hear the happy news. 

As you walked past the transfiguration classroom, a set of hands reached out and pulled you inside. 

“Let me go!” 

You squealed as a hand closed over your mouth. In the moonlight, you could see Regulus glaring down at you. 

“Gavin McDonald? Really? That’s the best that you can do?”

You tried to shove Regulus away from you but it didn’t work.

“I’m going to move my hand and you better not scream.” 

He said before moving his hand away from your mouth. You took a deep breath fighting the feeling of fear. Just what would Regulus do to you in this classroom? Would he hurt you? You weren’t sure. 

“It's none of your business.” 

You curtly replied. Regulus raised an eyebrow….that damn eyebrow. He would give you that look when the two of you were sleeping together and you knew exactly what it meant. Regulus was displeased. This was how you got your ass spanked. 

_I’m not sleeping with him anymore. I’m nothing to him._

You told yourself not to even get excited but it didn’t work. You were getting wet for him as you always had. Swallowing, you took in Regulus’ appearance. The moonlight only added to his ravishing good looks.

“None of my business? Is that how you talk to me now?”

“You don’t deserve an ounce of my kindness.” 

You replied, stubbornly. Regulus smirked before tilting your face to his. 

“You’re wild.”

He whispered before pressing his mouth to yours. The kiss was soft at first before growing more desperate. You sighed against Regulus’ mouth as he took control of the situation and deepened the kiss. His tongue teased yours as his arm wrapped around your waist. 

_Merlin, he still kisses so good!_

You thought as your mind went from stubborn and ready to kick his ass to a hopeless teenage girl that was finally being kissed by the crush of her dreams. 

The moment that Regulus pulled away, you wanted to whine. You weren’t ready for the kiss to end. Should you ask for more? You knew that you were being a bit of a brat and would be lucky if Regulus gave you anything else. 

Your eyes finally fluttered open to look at Regulus. His eyes were wide as he took in what just happened. The cold distant expression returned as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Fuck!” 

He hissed before turning and walking from the room leaving you staring after him blinking...

_I knew that this was doomed from the get-go_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in Chapter: Circles by Post Malone


	3. Chapter 3

_Pass me that lovely little gun  
My dear, my darling one  
The cleaners are coming, one by one  
You don't even want to let them start_

_They are knocking now upon your door  
They measure the room, they know the score  
They're mopping up the butcher's floor  
Of your broken little hearts_

_O children_

_Forgive us now for what we've done  
It started out as a bit of fun  
Here, take these before we run away_

“I can't live with or without you…” 

You muttered the next morning as your eyes opened. Throughout the night you had been replaying the kiss with Regulus and his less than stellar departure over and over in your mind. Sleep had eluded you for the most part. 

When you did sleep all that you saw was Regulus staring back at you. He gave you that cocky little smile that would typically get him what he wanted. 

_“Come to me, darling”_

His voice was velvety smooth and laced with venom. Venom just waited to be injected by a serpents bite that you wouldn’t be able to turn away. Being 100% honest with yourself, you know that you wouldn’t want to turn Regulus away either. His toxic behavior, something that should make you want to turn and run, did not deter your feelings of love. 

At least now you knew that Regulus still had feelings for you. Regulus Black would have never chased someone down let alone kiss them if he didn’t have some kind of feelings. The only problem that you faced now was getting him to admit it. This task was going to prove to be one of your biggest struggles and you knew it. 

When you were finally able to get yourself in order, you decided to go down to the great hall for breakfast with a yawn. Today was going to be a long day. Between trying to stay awake and dreaming of Regulus’ kiss, you would have one hell of a day. 

Sitting down across from your Hufflepuff friends Margaret Abbott and Lucille Green, you reached across the table for a piece of toast as their conversation caught your attention. 

“He is good looking.” 

Hannah said with a dreamy smile that she had developed the moment that she started liking boys. Lucille nodded. 

“I heard that his family is horrible though. He isn’t very nice himself.”

“Could you imagine being his wife and going to those pureblood balls and parties?” 

You finally decided to speak. 

“Who are you two talking about?”

Lucille looked up with a smile. 

“Regulus Black. Rumor has it that he’s had his eye some you for some time, Y/n.”

Margaret grinned.. 

“Everything lovely happens to you.” 

You rolled your eyes. How your current situation with Regulus was “lovely” was beyond you! You looked across the great hall to where Regulus sat frowning down at the table in front of him. His fingers were anxiously tapping on the wooden table in front of him. 

“You two are silly. Regulus Black has nothing for me.” 

Lucille shook her head. 

“He watches you like you are something to eat.” 

You picked up another piece of toast and attempted to butter it before Margaret spoke again. 

“I bet there is something that he would like to get his pretty mouth upon.” 

Again, you dropped your toast and decided not to go for round three. You felt your blush deepening. This time, when you looked up, Regulus was looking right at you. There it was, that displeased frown that seemed to look right into your soul. 

“Yeah, my soul.”

You sheepishly replied. Lucille giggled. 

“He would be perfect for you, Y/n! You wouldn’t have to worry about anyone messing with you.” 

Margaret nodded. 

“Is he really a death eater?”

Your mouth dropped. 

“Like he would tell me.” 

You would do better going right up to Regulus and asking him to spank you versus asking him if he was a death eater. He would probably hex you if the question even left your lips. 

Looking back to Regulus, he was smiling about something, He wasn’t paying attention to you nor anyone else around him but was thoroughly amused by something. Little did you know, Regulus was pawing through your mind and was enjoying the conversation that you were in the middle of. 

Lucille waived Margaret’s question off. 

“Personally, I don’t care what he is. I would just be thrilled to have a moment of Regulus’ attention. The most he has ever said to me was to shut up.” 

You weren't surprised. Regulus never had any nice feelings toward Margaret or Lucille. When the two of you were friends, fuck buddies or whatever you were to each other, Regulus didn’t have many nice things to say about either girl. He often encouraged you to find other female friends that weren’t complete dipshits. 

_“Love, they make me feel like I am losing brain cells. Don’t make me listen to them talk another moment.”_

You could still hear Regulus whining about having to deal with either girl. 

“Well, you two have fun drooling over him. I have to go sit in potions and be his partner.” 

Margaret grinned again. 

“Again, everything lovely happens to you.” 

You shook your head and started down toward Slughorn’s classroom. Along the way, you tried to think exactly what you were going to say to Regulus. After the kiss the night before, you weren't sure what you would say to Regulus. Ignoring him was going to be awkward. Asking for another sounded like a fun idea but you decided against it. He would probably laugh at you and deny everything. 

(Meanwhile) 

Regulus waited until you were out of the great hall before standing up. 

“She went that way.” 

Evan commented over his drink. Regulus rolled his eyes. The night before he went off on Evan in a dramatic tizzy that left his best friend baffled as to what to do. Regulus didn’t even want to think about it but...shit happens…

_Evan was sitting quietly in the common room when Regulus came in looking as if he was ready to kill someone._

_“Problem?”_

_Evan questioned. Regulus nodded before flopping down on the leather couch and holding out a pillow to his friend._

_“If I give you this will you smother me? Just hold it down until I stop twitching.”_

_Evan put down his magazine and took the pillow from Regulus before tossing it at some first year that was walking by._

_“What has you in such a twist?”_

_Regulus shook his head.,_

_“You don’t want to know. Trust me.”_

_Evan raised an eyebrow. He knew what his friend’s tizzy was about. Evan was too busy trying to keep any older death eater from figuring it out. In the dark lord’s eyes, Regulus was like some golden boy. The last thing that Evan wanted was for Regulus to end up harmed._

_“I already know.”_

_Evan replied in that smooth voice that he kept even when furious. Regulus poked his head up with a confused expression on his face._

_“What?”_

_Evan sighed._

_“Why don’t you just go talk to Y/n Evans already? I know that she is a mudblood but you have it so bad for her. You have since we were 11.”_

_Regulus sat up._

_“Yeah, right then you’ll go and run your trap to your father who will tell my father and I’ll be dead.”_

_To Regulus’ surprise, Evan looked offended._

_“Your comment offends me, Reg. Yeah, a mudblood isn’t the best choice but if she makes you happy then it isn’t my business. I’m not saying anything. That will be starting too much trouble and we already have enough of that to deal with. Now go play with your lovey. Don’t forget to show her who's boss.”_

_Regulus laid back down muttering a slew of curse words under his breath before jumping up._

_“It's not like she will talk to me anyway. I really fucked up with her. I kissed her last night then left after saying fuck. I swear, Evan...I am the biggest idiot. I’m awkward and say the wrong things at the wrong time. It’s no wonder that she is wanting to go to Hogsmeade with Gavin McDonald.”_

_Evan’s calm composure was not calming Regulus down like normal._

_“McDonald? The little pussy from Ravenclaw?”_

_Regulus nodded._

_“That would be the one.”_

_Evan stood up and pulled on his abandoned robe._

_“Tell you what, Snape and I will go deal with McDonald. You just work on getting back with Y/n.”_

Regulus shook the thoughts from his mind as grabbed his potions book and went for the nearest exit. 

(meanwhile) 

You were down the second flight of stairs by the time a Ravenclaw boy stepped out from a classroom. 

“Y/n! Hey! I need to talk to you.” 

You stopped walking as you tried to remember the boy's name. 

“Jeremy, right?”

The boy nodded but didn’t smile. You shook his almost angry manner on the back burner. Maybe the guy was just having a bad day? 

“Yeah, Gavin wanted me to tell you that Hogsmeade is off.” 

You frowned, feeling disappointment and relief shoot through you. Disappointment because you actually wanted to have an opportunity to fall in love with another boy. Relief because you wouldn’t have to explain it to Regulus later when he came for another kiss.

“What? Did he say why?”

You asked, genuinely concerned if you had done something wrong. The night before you were sweet as pie. You were friendly and tried to talk to all of Gavin’s friends. 

Jeremy glanced over his shoulder before turning back to you. 

“He was jumped by some Slytherins in a hallway. It was some of Regulus Black’s friends if that tells you anything.” 

Your mouth dropped. Why you were shocked was surprising. You should have seen this coming. Regulus wasn’t ready to admit that he had feelings for you but he wasn’t about to let someone else have a chance with you either.

_Selfish little shit_

You thought but felt flattered at the same time. 

_Seriously, what is happening to me?_

You screamed in your mind before focusing on Jeremy. 

“Was Regulus part of it?”

Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest. This had been his worry when Gavin stepped outside with you the night before. He didn’t see Regulus Black letting you go so easily.

“If that is your concern maybe you should go back to Regulus and date him. Leave my friend out of it.” 

Jeremy said coldly before turning and walking off. You stood motionless a moment as your anger built up a bit more. Turning, you stormed back up toward the last place that you had seen Regulus. He was about to get a big piece of your mind and you didn’t care who saw. 

Evan Rosier and Snape were walking out of the great hall when you were about to go in.

“Rosier!” 

You practically yelled his name. 

“What do you want, mudblood?”

You had your wand out ready to hex the boy but Evan was faster. He had his arm around you and shoved you into a wall. 

“What are you going to do? Curse me? Do you think that I am scared of you? Let me guess, it makes you feel powerful as some pathetic little Hufflepuff to order Slytherins around...too bad you don’t do anything for me.”

“Evan, that’s enough.” 

Snape said. The last thing that he wanted to deal with was James and Sirius if they should decide to turn up and see this most unpleasant scene. Evan didn’t let go. While he tried to be nice to Regulus that didn’t mean that he had to be thrilled with the crush. He wouldn’t tell the dark lord about Regulus’ hopeless crush but he would make your life hell to hopefully scare you away. If Evan could cause even more bad blood between Regulus and yourself that would be all the more thrilling to him. 

“Let her go, Evan.” 

Evan immediately dropped your now bruised wrist at the sound of Regulus’ voice. He turned to face his annoyed best friend before smiling. 

“We were just playing.” 

Regulus ignored the smirk on Evan’s face as he turned his attention to you. You had stepped away from the other boy and was rubbing your wrist. Had it been anyone but Evan, Regulus would have knocked his face in. He would deal with Evan later.

“Come on, Y/n.” 

Regulus said, keeping his voice emotionless. Had it been two years ago, you would have eagerly grabbed Regulus’ hand and let him take you off. Today, however, was a different story. You were mad and slightly embarrassed about Evan manhandling you. 

Picking up your dropped book, you turned and stormed right past Regulus. Your face was burning as you quickly walked down the hall. 

“Y/n, stop.” 

You heard Regulus’ voice behind you as he raced to catch up with you. 

“I said fucking stop!” 

He snapped before his arms wrapped around your waist and hauled you into the room of requirement that seemed to be waiting just for him. 

Once inside you threw your books down before turning to face Regulus. He was giving you that cold Black family sneer that you wanted to wipe off of his face. Reaching out you smacked the books out of his hands. Regulus raised an eyebrow as you reached out and pushed him back against the door. 

“You need to get your friends in check. I am not your doormat and I am not letting you walk all over me.” 

“Anything else?” 

Regulus questioned. You shook your head before moving to open the door. Regulus didn’t move. 

“ You’re really cute when you're mad.” 

He said with a smirk. 

“Well, I am about to be gorgeous and kick you in the balls.” 

You snapped. Regulus really laughed at that as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. 

“There, there. No need to play rough.” 

You sighed, as your newly developed temper began to increase a little more. Pulling away from Regulus, you turned and tried to collect your thoughts. 

“You really are a cruel person, Regulus. I don’t know what happened to the boy that I loved but you aren’t him. Playing with my emotions isn’t nice.” 

Regulus chuckled. 

“What are you going to do about it, sweetheart?” 

You trembled a few times before storming right back to Regulus, Not thinking twice you reached up and pulled him down to you by his tie. Regulus smacked your hands away to pull you into a heated angry kiss. Both of you knew that this wasn’t about to be some sweet romantic time to make love. This was going to be passion-driven hate sex.

“You have to say yes.” 

Regulus said in a low voice as his hands started shoving at your robes to get them off. You nodded stubbornly. If it were up to you, you would give him all of the sass that you could come up with. 

“I want an answer.” 

Regulus snapped. You reached down to the buckle of his belt before starting to undo it. 

“Fine, yes. You’re so bossy.” 

You said with a mirthful smile. Regulus didn’t smile instead he looked absolutely lived. 

“You’re such a brat.” 

He commented before picking you up and carrying you to the bed. The moment that your mouth closed around his neck, Regulus’ eyes closed. How had he forgotten how good your lips on his skin felt? None of the girls that had touched him since the last time you had could have even compared with the feelings going through him. 

“ I didn’t say that you could touch me.” 

Regulus hissed before dropping you on the bed. You didn’t have much time to adjust from the shock of the fall as Regulus started yanking your remaining clothing off. 

“I really hate you.” 

You said, hoping to sound as bratty as possible. Regulus had sat down on your hips with a leg on either side of your body. He reached down and yanked you up to him by your tie. You wanted to call him a copycat but the blazing expression in his eyes stopped you. 

“Do you think that’s cute?” 

You slapped his hand away but held yourself in the same position. 

“Yes, I do think it's cute.” 

The two of you locked eyes for a few moments before you tugged your dress shirt and bra off in one rough tug. Regulus’ eyes were locked on your breasts then flickered up to your face. 

“Be a good girl and lay back.” 

“I don’t want to be a good girl.” 

You happily sassed. Regulus quickly loosened his tie and followed your lead by tugging his own shirt off. Your eyes raked down his now nude torso before stopping on his left arm. Seeing the dark mark on his arm made your heart stop. Sirius was right...all of your friends were right. Oh, poor Sirius.

Regulus knew then that you saw it. 

“Y/n…”

“How could you do it?”

You gasped before shoving Regulus off of you in one fluid motion. Before Regulus could hit the soft plush mattress, you were on your feet and quickly pulling your bra dress shirt back on. Regulus quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around you from behind. 

“I had to...it doesn’t mean that I don’t care for you…”

You pulled your body away from his ignoring the expression of pain on Regulus’ face. 

“You were supposed to be different.” 

You didn’t give Regulus a chance to speak before rushing from the room. This time you wouldn’t let him catch up to you. Your brain couldn’t process what you had just seen on his lovely creamy skin. For now, all you could do was run...

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station_

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!  
I once was blind but now I see  
Have you left a seat for me?  
Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song at the beginning and End: Oh Children by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds


	4. Chapter 4

_Come and see  
Where I witness everything  
On my knees  
Beat it down to get to my soul  
Against my will  
Anyone can tell it's you coming  
Baby don't mind  
Leave it on the line, leave it hanging on the rail  
Come and ride away  
It's easier to stick to the old  
Surrounded by the night  
Surrounded by the night and you don't give in  
But you abuse my faith  
Lose it every time, but I don't know where  
You're on my side again  
So ride the heat wherever it goes  
I'll be the one to care  
You're all I've got, wait  
Don't wanna let the dark night cover my soul  
Well, you can see it through the darkness coming my way  
Well, we won't get lost inside it all again_

Running…

You didn’t know where you were going but you were going somewhere...anywhere. All that you could think about was getting as far away from your lover as possible! You hated the thought but your brain was in flight mode. 

As you ran, you ignored the strange looks that fellow students were giving you. Evan Rosier and Snape sat a few feet away. Both look at each other before standing up and heading toward you. You made a quick left-hand turn shouting “nope” over your shoulder and continuing your mad dash down a new hallway. They were the last people that you wanted to talk to. Knowing the luck that you were having today, the boys would take you right back to Regulus. If you ended up dead or kidnapped, you wouldn’t be surprised. 

It was Remus that saw you next. He quickly elbowed Sirius in the ribs to get his own lover’s attention. Both looked at each other and shrugged before getting up and going after you. It took them almost chasing you to the forest before catching up. 

“Hey! Where are we running to?”

Sirius asked, trying to catch his breath as you stopped right in the clearing of the forest. You turned and looked at them with tear-filled eyes. Both Remus and Sirius frowned at your disheveled appearance. Your normally neat dress shirt was clearly hastily buttoned and untucked from your skirt. Sirius didn’t want to admit it but he could clearly see your breasts through your shirt. He quickly looked down blushing. The last thing that he wanted to admit was that he had seen you like this.

“Anywhere! I just need to get somewhere.” 

You said in a pleading tone. Remus reached out and gently wrapped his hand through yours. 

“Come on. Let's go into the forest.” 

You didn’t fight as Remus and Sirius led you through the thick trees to a place that you knew well. It was the place that you came to your friends with when all of you needed to “getaway.” 

Remus was the one to break the silence. He was more than worried. You weren’t the person to be running through the halls looking scared out of your mind.

“So are you going to tell us why you are on the verge of a breakdown? 

Sirius nodded. 

“Where’s your bra?”

Remus turned to Sirius with an annoyed expression. 

“That’s what’s worrying you right now?” 

You looked down taking in your appearance with a groan. 

“Oh no! I left my bra and underwear.” 

“Where were you to forget your bra and underwear...oh no...Y/n!” 

Remus commented as he put two and two together...Regulus. He ran a hand through his hair wondering if he needed to go track down the younger Black brother and mop the floor with his face. It was super closer to the full moon so Remus wasn’t feeling too shy at the moment. Seeing the horror on your face made him angrier. Just what had Regulus done to you? 

“It's not what you think, Remus...well it kind of is.” 

Sirius, who was totally confused, held a hand up. 

“I would really like to not be a third wheel in this conversation. I’m feeling a little forgotten here.” 

Remus’ eyes met yours asking for permission to clue Sirius in before the boy had a full-fledged meltdown of his own.

“Regulus.” 

Sirius frowned. 

“What does my brother...OH FUCK!” 

He shouted the last part before putting his hand over his mouth and jumping up and down. 

“Did he hurt you? I’m going to kick his skinny little…” 

You quickly started waving your arms trying to shut your friend up. Sirius stopped his freaking out and looked at you with petrified eyes.

“No, Sirius! He didn’t hurt me...at least not yet. I’m in serious shit! He’s in serious shit!” 

“What is it?”

Sirius carefully asked. You felt the tears returning to your eyes. The realization that you were about to pull the rug out from under Sirius was devastating you all the more. Your poor friend didn't deserve any of the horrible things that he had gone through in his life and now you were about to add another one. Sirius had told you himself that he prayed Regulus would turn out good. It was so obvious that Sirius loved his younger brother despite Regulus’ abandonment of Sirius. 

“Sirius, I am so sorry...Regulus is a death eater.” 

The frown on Sirius’ face deepened.

“How do you know for sure?”

You put a hand over your face before sealing the distance between Sirius and yourself. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you buried your face in his chest. 

“I saw the dark mark on his arm. He and I were about to have sex...when he took his shirt off.” 

You wanted to cry even more hearing Sirius’ heart beginning to pound. He trembled underneath your touch for a moment before wrapping his own arms around you. 

“I saw the dark mark and got the hell out of there.” 

You added. Sirius sighed. This was definitely not the news that he expected to hear. Something that told Sirius to expect it. Hell, he made comments about Regulus probably being a death eater all of the time but having the confirmation was totally different. 

“How long have you been having sex with him?”

Sirius gently asked as he took your face in his hands. He wiped your tear-streaked face with his robe trying to provide some comfort that his brother obviously couldn't. 

“A long time...we stopped when he called me a mudblood. It was the same time that we stopped being friends. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. Regulus didn’t want me to tell anyone but Remus caught us once. That is how he found out. Don’t give him a hard time, please Sirius.” 

Sirius sighed and gently kissed your forehead. 

“I am not going to give anyone a hard time. You had your reasons. I get that but I’m concerned especially with what you just told me about Regulus. Y/n, I can tell you that he hasn’t been the same in a very long time...I feel like that is common sense.” 

You pulled away from Sirius and started pacing before angrily punching a tree. Both Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. Y/n Evans never lost her temper like this and assaulted innocent trees. 

“I’m so stupid! STUPID STUPID STUPID! I love him and I am scared to death of him at the same time. I am acting like such a Mary Sue and I hate it. It makes no logical sense. I want to be with someone that will probably kill me at some point to appease some crazed dark wizard. He’s gone and taken that dark mark on his pretty arm and I was going to hop into bed with him as I did at 14. Why the hell do I love him so much?” 

Remus patted Sirius’ arm signaling that it was his turn. 

“Sweetheart, you can’t help who you love.” 

Sirius frowned. 

“What are you trying to do, Moony?”

Remus gave him a scowl before pulling you into one of his famous hugs that were saved for sad times. You had a feeling that you would wake up the next morning to a shit ton of “sad time presents” from both boys. 

“Just because you love him, however, doesn’t mean that he is good for you. There are a lot of nice boys out there.” 

You sobbed harder. Of course, Regulus wasn’t good for you! You had enough sense to know that the relationship was toxic as hell and here you were ready to fuck the boy’s brains out (you still wanted him but you wouldn’t admit that). 

“Every boy I get close to is scared to death of Regulus and won’t date me. When one does decide to Regulus has his band of merry misfits beat the stuffing out of them. Look at Gavin McDonald.” 

“Regulus did that?” 

Sirius questioned. He had seen Gavin earlier that day and long story short the Ravenclaw boy didn’t look good at all.

You nodded. 

“Yes, I have a feeling that it was Evan and that Dolohov guy. This is crazy but I thought that I wanted to date Gavin. I thought that I would really like him but this afternoon when kissing Regulus...everything was so perfect. Granted, we were in the middle of hate sex and bad-mouthing each other but, Merlin, it was perfect. His kisses...I could break into a million little pieces for him…” 

Sirius winced. He didn’t want to think about Regulus bedding you but the thoughts were going through his mind like crazy now. Sirius knew that you were friends with Regulus. The two of you had the kind of friendship that Lily had with Snape before that went to hell. Sirius didn’t mind it at first either. Regulus looked out for you. If someone gave you grief then they had Regulus to deal with and it wasn’t a great outcome. 

As much as Sirius didn’t want to admit it, the two of you would make one hell of an adorable couple. Now, he wasn’t for sure how that would go. If Regulus dated you in the open, it would be dangerous...for both of you. Sirius didn’t see Voldermort being okay with one of his death eaters dating a muggle-born. That would be hypocritical of everything the man stood for. There was also Walburga and Orion...Sirius didn’t even want to think about that one.

“So the two of you have been fucking since you were like 13?” 

You nodded.

“It started as wanting to see what all of the hype was about and just kept going. We were friends during the day and lovers at night. When he started hanging out with Evan and those other dark boys things changed and here we are now.” 

Sirius sat down on a stump to put his head in his hands. 

“I am guessing that Lily and James don't know.” 

You nodded., trembling. 

“Lily would be livid and James...well...you know him.” 

Sirius knew exactly how James Potter would handle this. He would march right down to the Slytherin dungeon and fight Regulus. Sirius knew that this would be a fight that Regulus wouldn't walk away from either. His brother had too many negative feelings for James. It would just end bloody for everyone. 

“Please don’t tell them.” 

You begged. Sirius and Remus both nodded. Sirius stood up and cleared his throat. 

“We won’t. Look, Y/n, I am not telling you what to do but maybe you should stay away from Regulus for the time being...at least until we figure out what kind of death eater he actually is.” 

“Fair enough.” 

You replied, sadly. 

(meanwhile) 

_I've got a love, I've got a love for you  
I've got a place in this old heart for you  
And I want to tell you that I want you  
Any way I can  
I want to take you in my arms, I do  
I'll light a flame and let it burn for you  
And if I ran then I would run to you  
Every time  
By my side  
The only place  
By my side  
It's where I want to be  
By my side  
Forevermore  
I want to talk, I want to talk with you  
I want to tell you anything, I do  
And when I go, and when I leave, it's you  
On my mind  
I want to vanish in the night with you  
I want to take you 'round the town, I do  
I'm gonna make some kind of life for you  
Any way I can  
By my side  
It's where I want to be  
By my side  
The only place  
By my side  
Forevermore_

Regulus sat in the room of the requirement that he had destroyed. Feathers from the mattress and pillows were still falling as he no longer fought the angry tears that were streaming down his face. Once again, he had fucked everything up. Regulus had been half tempted to run after you and plead with you to realize that he would never do anything to hurt you. He would never let any death eater lay a hand on you. Regulus would lie about your blood status to keep you safe. He would paw through people’s minds and put that thought in their minds. You wouldn't be questioned and would be safe…

Now here he sat alone. Alone...it seemed like this was going to be the defining word of his life. When he was home, he felt alone. His parents were too lost in their own world unless it was to order Regulus on how he was going to live his life. At school, sure he had friends, but they were on the same page as his parents with everything. 

“I’m a bloody idiot.” 

Regulus muttered as his gaze fell down to the dark mark on his arm. What the actual fuck was he thinking signing up for this shit? It was no bloody wonder that you were scared to death of him now. He was running around with the people that were causing people like her to be kidnapped and killed. 

“She thinks I’m a monster like the rest of them. I would never hurt her...at least I’m trying not to hurt her.”

Regulus whispered and laid his head back against the now destroyed bed. He was so close to having you again. If he could have just made love to you, he could have proved how loyal he still was to you. You were the only girl that he thought of. If the two of you had to run away to be together that would have been just fine with Regulus. The two of you could lay low until some event changed the war. Regulus had a feeling that Voldermort wouldn’t be around forever. Once that the dark lord was gone, the two of you could live as husband and wife happily. 

He wouldn’t have to see that look of fear in your eyes anymore. You could be the happy Hufflepuff girl that Regulus had fallen in love with. Regulus wouldn’t have minded one bit if you spent the rest of forever annoying him with your giddy humor, forced hugs, cuddles...anything that you wanted. It would have been nice for Regulus to be able to let his own guard down and be loved. 

“I should have told her the truth…”

Regulus could have told you that the only reason that he joined the death eaters was to appease his parents but the question was would you believe him? Regulus had a feeling that the answer to that question was no. He could only hope that you would believe him when he said that he wasn’t as faithful as Voldemort believed. 

“I’ve got to fix this.” 

Regulus snapped before standing up and fixing his appearance. Stepping out of the room of requirement, he quickly walked down the hall looking for any sign of you. He frowned, looking through the groups of other students until his eyes landed on Margaret and Lucille who were sitting under a tree giggling amongst themselves. 

“I must be desperate.” 

Regulus muttered before walking over to where the two girls sat. Both looked up the moment that Regulus stopped. 

“Do either of you know where Y/n is?”

Both girl’s mouths dropped at the experience of Regulus Black talking to them. Regulus frowned. 

“I don’t have all day. I know that one of you can speak actual words.” 

Lucille was the first to make a peep. 

“No, I’m sorry, Regulus but we haven’t seen her in some time.” 

Regulus sighed before turning to walk off. Margaret quickly came in. 

“You can join us.” 

Regulus snorted.

“I would rather dig my brain out with a spoon.”

He didn’t wait for either shocked girl to respond before walking away. He stalked through the castle for a few more moments before seeing James and Lily.

“I must be crazy.” 

Regulus mumbled before walking up to the one boy that he despised more than anyone else and your older sister. James looked totally stunned to see Regulus Black approaching him. Usually, Regulus gave him snarky little sneers from across whatever room the two happened to be in at the moment. 

“Have either of you seen Y/n?”

Both Lily and James’ smiles faded. They knew that you hadn’t been friends with Regulus in a long time and how torn up you were over the friendship ending (even if you didn’t talk about it). James felt “older brother” feelings starting to come out. 

“What business do you have with her? I thought that she was just filthy...you know what you said.” 

Regulus’ scowl intensified as he thought _"and James wonders why I hate him so bad."_

“I know what I said and I was wrong. Look, I have nothing to say to you. I need to talk to her so can you tell me where she is?”

James shook his head. 

“We haven’t seen her since this morning..” 

Lily decided to come into the conversation. She knew that you had something going on with Regulus that was “more than friendship.” It didn’t take Lily being your older sister to see how the two of you used to look at each other. There was also the fact that she caught the two of you kissing one night in the restricted section of the library. 

“I want you to leave my sister alone. You have caused her enough distress.” 

Regulus’ eyes turned in Lily’s direction. 

“What Y/n and I do are our business. You should respect your sister’s decisions on who she chooses as her friends.” 

Lily’s green eyes instantly looked livid and reminded Regulus exactly of yours.

“I would treat you with respect if you had any for my sister. All that you think about is yourself. Now get out of here before I hex you!” 

Regulus looked totally caught off guard by Lily’s out of character threat. He blinked a few times before turning and storming off. 

“I am losing my bloody mind”

Regulus muttered and went in search of some new avenue of finding you...

The next morning...

You sat at the Hufflepuff table absentmindedly stirring your oatmeal. The last thing that you really wanted to do was eat. You weren't even hungry. How you had gotten down to breakfast was still a mystery in itself. Remus and Sirius had escorted you back to the Hufflepuff common room the night before and left you in Lucille’s hands. 

Both Lucille and Margaret had told you about Regulus’ less than kind comment from the day before when he was looking at you. You shrugged before muttering “consider your source” and withdrew immediately from the conversation. 

Looking up, you met Remus and Sirius’ worried gazes. It didn’t help that now Lily and James were also starring. Judging by the expression on Lily’s face, you knew that she was aware something was up and you would be pulled into a “big sister/little sister chat.” You had no idea what you would tell her was the cause of your sudden depression. If you told her the truth the whole castle would probably hear her yelling. You didn’t have the energy to deal with that at the moment. 

You diverted your attention to the Slytherin table where Regulus sat with his eyes dead set focused on you. Evan and Snape were even starring. Merlin, did they know too? This was beginning to get out of control! The last thing that you wanted was to deal with Evan Rosier or Severus Snape trying to “fix” your broken relationship with Regulus. There probably wouldn’t be any fixing on Evan’s end. He would just order you to get over yourself and take Regulus back. Snape would just make some awkward speech that would leave both of you uncomfortable. Either way, you were doomed. 

You didn’t see Regulus’ face fall when you quickly looked away from him as if he were no one. Looking down in front of you, you frowned seeing an envelope with your name written in Regulus’ neat writing. How it got there, you weren't sure. 

“Not today...I just can’t.”

You muttered before standing up and walking to the door. Stopping at the rubbish bin, you shoved the unopened envelope in. You knew that Regulus saw it and you didn’t care. Getting out of the hall was the thing that you needed the most at the moment! 

Regulus, meanwhile, felt his heartbreak as you shoved the well thought out letter, that he spent hours on, in the trash. Evan winced. 

“The fuck did you do to her this time?” 

Regulus groaned and dramatically slammed his head down on the table. Evan raised an eyebrow before shooting all of the other Slytherins who were watching a death glare. 

“Reg, I don’t know what you are doing but this is getting out of hand. You need to talk to her.” 

Regulus jumped up and screamed, 

“I’M TRYING, EVAN!” 

Whether it was Regulus breaking his cool calm composure or something else both Evan, Severus, and Barty winced scooting away. 

“I’m out of here.” 

Regulus said after taking a few deep breaths. He gathered up his stuff and met Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily’s uncomfortable gazes. Tossing his curly hair back, Regulus walked off without another word. 

James was the first to break the uncomfortable silence at the Gryffindor table…

“Look at that, breakfast and a show.” 

Regulus quickly walked down to the dungeons for Potions. You were going to talk to him one way or another. He was about to go crazy and didn’t want to face the thoughts of going home for Christmas the next day like this. If he didn’t fix things now, he would have to be an emotional wreck all fucking break and he was not going to do that It was time to get back some control in his life! 

Slughorn looked up with a smile as Regulus walked in. He gave him a smile. 

“There is my other genius.”

Regulus frowned

“I’m sorry, sir?” 

Slughorn motioned to the report on his desk. 

“Ms. Evans handed in the report. As I suspected, the two of you had the best grade in the class. Since everyone did so well, I decided to cancel class as a small holiday gift.” 

Regulus felt, if possible, even worse. You did all of that stupid project without him and saved his ass. 

“Thank you, sir. Did Y/n happen to say where she was going? I needed to give her back a book that she let me borrow.” 

Regulus totally lied to Slughorn and at the moment he didn’t care. Slughorn shook his head. The older man clearly hadn’t picked up on Regulus’ tense mood. He either didn’t pick up on it or was too lost in his own world to even notice...Regulus didn’t care which. 

“No, she didn’t. Have a nice holiday, Regulus.” 

Regulus nodded. 

“You too, sir. Thank you.” 

Regulus politely replied before turning and running out of the classroom to start the damned biggest version of hide and seek ever seen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the beginning: "Red Eyes" by The War on Drugs  
> The song in the middle of the chapter: "By My Side" by The Paper Kites


	5. Chapter 5

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

The next morning, you stood finishing getting ready for the trip home. You were more than ready to have some time with your family. Maybe it could give you some time to think about what you should do with your feelings for Regulus. You knew that you wanted to talk to him but you had to figure out what you were going to say. If you went up to him now, you would be a stuttering idiot and make a fool out of yourself. 

You internally slapped your forehead at that thought of going up to Regulus unable to speak and only staring at his covered left arm. It would be a disaster in the making and he would probably make fun of you for it. 

He wouldn’t make fun of you. He wants to talk as much as you do.

Your mind added, chastising your previous thought. 

“Knock knock.” 

Your thoughts were interrupted as James stepped into the room. He gave you a smile as he closed the door behind him. 

“I wanted to bring you something to make this train trip a bit easier.” 

He held out his invisibility cloak with a grin. You couldn’t help but smile as James turned to walk out the door. 

“Aren’t you going to say something about my relationship with Regulus?” 

James shook his head. 

“Why do you think that I brought you my cloak? I expect it back in one piece.” 

The two of you shared a grin before James walked out. You immediately felt better. James knew how to make you smile without even saying a word. His action also showed how much he cared. This was classic James Potter. 

(Meanwhile) 

Regulus lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. The previous evening had been a complete mess. He hadn’t found one trace of you. It was as if you had simply vanished off of the planet again. 

“Where could one girl go?”

He muttered, realizing that he would soon have to go back home without speaking to you. Christmas was going to be a complete bust this year. He would spend the whole break in a hellish mood and close to snapping. 

The only lucky thing about the situation was his parents would leave him the hell alone. Walburga was so wrapped up in herself that she would probably be fawning over her appearance the whole time. Orion would assume that Regulus had a rough term or was brooding over one of his duties as a death eater and stay the fuck away. Regulus was fine with both of those. The most that he would have to face his parents would be Christmas day dinner when the whole cult of a family turned up. 

“This is going to suck.” 

Regulus muttered as Evan walked in. 

“Are you ready to go?”

Regulus sat up and nodded. He pulled on his suit jacket with a frown. 

“I suppose you still haven’t spoken with Y/n.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

Regulus snapped. Evan shrugged. 

“Instinct. Intuition...the fact that you are acting like you haven’t had your little nap…”

Regulus sighed. 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t find her. It's like every time that I get close...she disappears. How can I apologize if I can’t talk to her?”

Evan smiled. 

“It just shows that no matter which house we pick a lover from, women are always flighty.” 

Regulus had to admit that he was starting to agree with Evan on something. If he could just get one blasted word in with you! 

(Sometime later…) 

You sat Remus as the train started to move. It had been some time since Regulus had walked by with Evan and you were half tempted to take the invisibility cloak off.

“Wait.”

James said as Regulus came back toward the compartment and opened the door. 

“Where is Y/n?” 

Sirius shrugged. 

“Haven’t seen her. Why?”

Regulus scowled at his brother trying to ignore the amused expression on his face. 

“I need to talk to her and she has seemingly vanished. If anyone you knows where she is I would like you to tell me.”

James shrugged. 

“Thirsty people would like water. You wants aren’t all that special.” 

Lily smirked at James while Remus spoke. He decided to be the nice one. 

“I’m sorry, Regulus. We haven’t seen her since leaving school. She went off with some of her other friends.” 

You squeezed Remus' arm as you sadly watched Regulus’ face. The poor boy looked a mixture of annoyed and upset. Regulus didn’t show this much emotion on a typical basis so seeing him like this was surprising to you. You were tempted to take off the invisibility cloak and speak to him but it would be an epic disaster with all of your friends watching. They had been nice enough not to bring up the relationship but they would have things to say if you started talking to Regulus in front of them. 

“Fine. When you see her, tell her that I want to talk to her.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

James replied as Regulus turned and stormed out of the compartment. You immediately took off the cloak and stood to see which direction he had gone in. 

“Wait, Y/n.” 

Sirius said carefully as he stood and joined you at the door. He put a hand on the small of your back in hopes that you wouldn’t run out the door.

“He’s gone back to his death eater friends.” 

Sirius whispered, so no one else would hear. The last thing that he wanted was for you to run into a pack of Slytherins that would give you grief. He had a bad feeling that Regulus wouldn't protect you properly if his friends were added to the equation.

“I know.”

Arriving back in London, you wrapped your arm through Remus and Sirius’ as they laughed at some lame joke James made about a coconut. You exchanged an eye-roll with Lily as your mother’s eager waiving caught your attention. 

“Y/n! Lily!” 

You let go of Remus and ran over to where your parents stood. Wrapping your arms around your mother, you sighed happily. Your mother was the one person that could comfort you without even saying one word. 

“Look how pretty you’ve gotten in just a few months.” 

Your father said as he and your mother switched daughters. 

“You’re funny, dad.” 

You replied, hugging him again. 

“Y/n who is that boy?”

Your mother’s voice asked softly. Turning, you froze seeing Regulus staring at you from across the platform. The two of you locked gazes for a moment before who had to be Walburga pulled him into an awkward hug. 

“His name is Regulus. He’s Sirius’ brother. We are in the same year.” 

You replied as innocently as possible. 

“He’s been staring at you since you stepped off of the train.”

Your mother replied. 

“He’s my potions partner. I suppose we are kind of friends.” 

You replied, keeping your attention on Regulus for a moment longer. He stood talking to who had to be his father. You hadn’t seen his parents before. Now you could see where both Sirius and Regulus got their good looks from. Walburga and Orion were absolutely stunningly gorgeous people. Granted, they looked like they hated everyone around them but they were still lovely. 

“He’s a nice-looking boy.” 

Your mother’s voice pulled you from your thoughts. 

“Yes, he is.” 

Over the next few days, you tried to keep your mind off of Regulus as much as possible. You wanted to spend your time with your family. They needed your attention now. Your parents were pleasant as ever as they geared up for the normal Evans family holiday traditions. Petunia was her usual miserable self. The two of you had probably exchanged a total of 4 words since you had come home. 

Christmas Eve came quicker than you expected. Sitting in your room with a book on your lap, you yawned knowing it was almost time to go to sleep. Tomorrow would definitely be a busy day. Your mother had invited James’ family and Remus’ family for dinner. Seeing your other friends sounded like the perfect way to spend the holiday! 

The found of something hitting your ground floor window caught your attention. Blinking a few times, you slowly stood up and wondered what the hell was going on. Pushing the curtains out of the way and opening the window, you were stunned to see Regulus standing there. Rubbing your eyes a few times, you had to make sure that you were not going crazy. 

“What are you doing here?” 

You hissed, looking over your shoulder to make sure that your parents didn’t hear anything. They had gone to bed hours before but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t wake up. Turning back to Regulus, he had crossed his arms over his chest as the snow continued to fall around him. 

Denying that you had feelings for him was pointless. There he stood dressed in all black and you felt the butterflies in your stomach beginning to churn. 

“I needed to talk to you and apparently this is the only way to catch you.” 

“My mom and dad are home.” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow. 

“So? I can keep it quiet. Y/n, I’m not going to hurt you or your family. Please...I just want to talk to you.” 

You were clearly debating for a moment before reaching out to him. 

“Come on, just be really quiet.” 

Regulus carefully pulled himself through your window. He was thankful that you didn’t have an upstairs bedroom or this would have been really difficult. 

“I have to say that I have never climbed through a girl’s window before.” 

Regulus softly said as you closed the window behind him. He slightly smiled looking at you. Even when you tried to play “tough” you were adorable. Your pretty face just oozed Hufflepuff and it made Regulus want to love you even more. 

“What do you want to talk to me about?”

You asked, crossing your arms over your chest the moment that you realized that you were only wearing a thin dressing gown with no bra. Regulus took off the coat that he was wearing. 

Damn it.

You thought looking at the way he was dressed. He stood dressed in those tight dress pants that he used to wear whenever it was time to “play” and a dark green dress shirt. Had he always been this good looking? 

“I wanted to talk about what happened. Y/n, I need you to hear me out. I only joined the death eaters because my family made me. That doesn’t mean that I am going to stick with it... there are things that I know that others don’t and…”

You sighed. Of course, his family wanted him to join that crazed maniacs ranks. What pureblood family, in the right mind, would want their son to do something like this? This alone told you that Walburga and Orion Black weren’t sane. 

“Regulus, just don’t...please. You know that we will never work. We are on opposite sides…Our love is tragedy…”

Regulus quickly stepped toward you but froze when you jumped against the wall clearly frightened. This was the biggest kick in the balls that Regulus had received in a long time. You were scared of him. The girl that he loved more than anyone in the world was afraid to be near him. 

“Sweetheart, please. I promise you that I will never hurt you and I think you know it. You know me...my heart...I couldn’t hurt you.” 

You sniffed back the forming tears. 

“If he told you to hurt me...you would. You would have to. Sooner or later, he will figure it out. I’m sorry but I do not see Voldemort being okay with you dating a mud…”

“Don’t say that.”

Regulus hissed. 

“Someone like me.” 

You clarified. Regulus not wanting you to say mudblood told you that in his heart he didn’t believe a thing that he was fighting for. Regulus was right. You did know his heart and him being a death eater wasn’t the boy that you knew. 

“I’m really good at occlumency, Y/n.” 

“I’m sure that he’s better.” 

You whispered. Regulus’ hopeful expression hardened. 

“Look, I know a secret of his and it's big. It will hurt him big time but I need time to put everything together but I need him to trust me. I need you to trust me too. Y/nm I wouldn’t have snuck out of my family's haunted house to come to you in the middle of the night if I didn’t care. What we have...it isn’t just the sex...its everything. I need you. You’re good for me and I don’t want to be the person that I was. I have something to prove it too.” 

He reached down into this pocket and held out an emerald ring. 

“This was my grandmother’s ring. I offer it to you as a promise that I will never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you.”

Regulus stepped closer, keeping his eyes on you the whole time looking for any sign of discomfort. You were silently considering his words. Sneaking out of his parent's house was indeed risky. If they found out that he went to visit his muggle-born lover, it wouldn’t be good for Regulus. You would be lucky to see him again in one piece. 

He carefully took your hand in his and slipped the ring on your ring finger. 

“I want to marry you, Y/n. You’re the only girl that I could want. We have plenty of time to worry about that later but I want you to know that I want you. You’re the one that I want to chase after for the rest of my life. If my family doesn’t like it...I don’t care. Fuck them.”

You knew that your mouth had dropped. This was a big comment coming from Regulus. If he was willing to walk away from his family, he must really love you. You could only pray that Voldemort wouldn’t change those feelings.

“I want to be with you too. I’m just…”

Regulus stroked his index and middle finger over the ring that was now securely on your hand.

“I know you’re scared and that you don’t fully trust me but all that I ask is for a chance.” 

Regulus kept his voice calm and even. He sounded almost angelic which was a huge contrast from his normal tone. Regulus gently cupped your cheek as he stepped closer.

“Kiss me.”

You whispered. Regulus smiled. He knew that was a “yes” and was all that he wanted. Quickly doing as he was told, pulling you into a soft slow kiss... The kiss was gentle at first. This time there was no hate or anger involved; it seemed almost healing. You knew that you didn’t fully trust him. That would take time. 

“Reggie.”

You whined against his lips. Regulus wrapped his right arm around your waist to secure your body against his. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against yours. 

“I never thought that I would enjoy being called that again. Do you want me to stop?”

Regulus asked before letting his hands run down your arms to grasp your waist. You shook your head. Jumping into bed was probably risky (especially with Petunia sleeping next door) but you wanted this as bad as Regulus clearly did. 

“No.” 

You whispered. Regulus grinned. He knew that the two of you would have to keep it down. There was no way that either of you could play “rough” right now but it didn’t seem the right time for it anyway. This was more of a time for lovemaking. He needed to show you how much you were actually loved. 

“I have a way to make you feel better.” 

You shivered as Regulus’ voice deepened. 

“The door is locked.” 

You whispered as Regulus reached down to tug the thin cotton gown over your head. Regulus pressed you back against the wall. His warm body was the only thing keeping you warm from the chill of the room. 

“Good.”

Regulus replied and lowered his lips back to yours before trailing a kiss down your cheek and neck. The hand that was on your waist had ghosted its way to your chest and began to knead the plump flesh of your breast. 

You had to fight back a sigh as Regulus bit down on your neck. It was going to be hard to keep things silent when Regulus knew how to touch you just right. 

“You still have your clothes on.” 

You whined, sounding like an impatient toddler. Regulus chuckled before standing up straight. 

“Do something about it then.” 

Without having to be told twice, you started for the buttons on his dress shirt and started tugging it out of his dress pants. Regulus gently swatted your hands away. 

“Before you literally rip my clothes off of me and I have to go home half-naked…let me do it. Get in bed.”

You quickly did as you were told as Regulus quickly got out of his clothes. His eyes hadn’t left yours as he pushed his shirt off. You swallowed letting your eyes fall down his body. Stopping on the dark mark on Regulus’ arm, you tried not to make an expression as Regulus unbuckled his belt. 

“You still take those muggle pills right?” 

Regulus asked as he took his place on top of you. You nodded. There was no way that he could cast the contraceptive charm that was usually used. The last thing that neither of you wanted was to get in trouble for using magic outside of school. You tried not to giggle at the thought of having to explain what you were doing to need to use that particular spell. 

_“Sorry, we were having make up sex.”_

You had a feeling that would do neither of you any favors. 

“I am.” 

Regulus nodded before gently pushing inside. His mouth was on yours to prevent you from moaning too loud. Regulus did not want your parents to hear the noise then walk in. That would be one hell of a way to make the first introduction. 

_“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I am sorry that you walked in on me fucking your daughter. I’m actually a nice boy.”_

That was one way to be told to never come back again. 

“Reggie, please,”

Regulus was pulled from his thoughts as your body began spasming around his length. He instantly smiled before stroking your cheek with his index finger. 

“Would you like me to move, love? I can make you feel good.”

You nodded, eagerly. Regulus slowly started rocking his hips into yours. You watched with a satisfied smile as Regulus’ eyes clenched shut. It was painfully obvious that he was struggling with the whole “sweet gentle lovemaking.” Regulus wanted nothing more than to go right into dom mode and have his way with you.

What you didn’t know was Regulus was struggling to keep his grip on reality. Everything was too perfect. You wanted him. You accepted the ring and was his girl again. 

“Reggie, please, harder.” 

You gasped, biting your lip as you smiled up at him. Watching Regulus’ eyes as he moved over you, you couldn’t help but love every moment of his hands on your body. His left hand had wrapped around your breast before teasing your nipples. 

“Too bad we don’t have any toys right now.” 

Regulus commented between thrusts. 

“These pretty nipples would look even sexier with some claps on them. Fuck, I could come just by thinking of you handcuffed to this bed.” 

Your eyes clenched closed as your body tightened around his. Regulus chuckled. 

“I think you like rough play as much as I do, don’t you?”

“Yes...sir.”

You purred the last part. Regulus' eyes snapped open. You gave him an innocent smile, knowing that you were about to open a door to his soul that only you had a key to. 

“Such a naughty girl. I would spank your little ass right now if I could. When we get back to school…”

You pulled him down for another kiss. 

“Yes, when we get back to school.” 

You arched your back as Regulus pushed in balls deep. He gave you a moment to try to adjust to being full before setting up a nice steady rhythm. Your body began to clench around him the moment that the tip of Regulus’ cock hit your g-spot. 

“Come, sweetheart.” 

Regulus groaned. He gave you one more deep thrust before sending you over the edge. Regulus put his hand over your mouth as you came. 

“Perfect. “Hurry and kiss me.” 

Regulus ordered. You reached up and pulled him down to you by his hair. As soon as his mouth was on your he groaned into the kiss and erupted inside of you. The two of you lay in a sweaty heap as Regulus pulled out. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his chest. 

“Don’t go yet.” 

You whispered. Regulus pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“I can’t stay until dawn. Mum and Dad wake up at 5. They’ll know that I’m gone. I can, however, come back tomorrow and we can act like an actual couple.” 

You poked your head up, clearly thrilled by his comment. You weren't going to be just Regulus’ little Huffle-buddy or Regulus’ sub or lover anymore. You were going to be his actual girlfriend. 

“Do you mean it?”

You questioned. Regulus nodded. 

“I promise, now lay down here and let me hold you.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Regulus sat across from his mother as she stirred her tea for the thirteenth time. It didn’t matter that Regulus had arrived home at 4:30 am. His parents expected him down for Christmas breakfast at 8:00 am. As usual, no one was saying a word to each other. It made Regulus wonder why they had to “keep up appearances” and dine together. Clearly, no one liked it. 

Regulus glanced at his father. Orion was bored as he read over the Daily Prophet. If Orion had his way, all the members of the household could eat at their own schedules in their own way. No one would be locked at the formal dining room table scowling at each other. Orion, like Regulus, only did it to appease Walburga. Neither man really wanted to listen to her nagging. This was a silent agreement that both Orion and Regulus had agreed to years beforehand. If Walburga wanted something then they would just go along with whatever it was. It was best to be reserved and compliant unless they wanted to deal with her hair-trigger temper.

Christmas morning had been a silent affair since Sirius left home years before. There were no longer loud screaming matches on whether or not Sirius was going to eat the Christmas pudding or wear a certain suit to the Christmas dinner with the “cult.” Regulus and Orion simply did as Walburga wished and no one had a thing to bitch about. 

“You look tired, Regulus.”

Walburga commented as she studied her youngest and favorite son’s face. His eyes rolled up to meet her face. 

“It was a late night last night.”

“You’re doing things for the right reasons. The family should be here around seven. Bella is bringing a nice girl that I think you should get to know better.” 

Walburga commented, smiling proudly. Regulus fought the urge to scowl as his father looked up from the newspaper. Orion had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want Regulus to feel rushed to settle down with some girl. 

“Mother…”

Walburga shook her head. 

“I would like for you to get to know her, Regulus.”

Regulus put his fork down. This was not the way that he wanted to spend the morning. He had a woman...you. The last thing Regulus wanted was some ugly pureblood girl that he was probably related to in some way. He wanted to put an end to the madness! 

“Who is she?”

Walburga put down her teacup. 

“Marigold Parkinson.” 

Regulus, forgetting himself, groaned. 

“Mother, please...no.” 

“What’s wrong with her?”

Walburga asked, getting angry. Regulus put his palms on the table. 

“For one, she looks like a walrus. Second, I dated Ambrosia...her sister. That family is crazy. I mean look at how they named their children.” 

Orion was silently chuckling at Regulus’ comment.

“A walrus?”

He questioned, fighting back a laugh. Regulus nodded. He was relieved that his father appeared to be on his side.

“Yes, father. Just get her some tusks and boom...National Geographic magazine cover shot.” 

Orion was laughing hard at that. He didn’t care if Walburga was scowling at him. Regulus’ out of character humor was enough to send the older man into hysterical giggles. Orion couldn’t say it but that was the one thing that he missed about Sirius being home. There was always something funny happening. 

“Orion, Regulus...that isn’t nice. Telling a girl that she looks like a walrus is a horrible way to get a second date.

Walburga grumbled. Regulus shrugged.

“But I don’t want the first one so...put her in a ballgown and she’ll just be a fancy walrus.”

Walburga's dark eyes were glaring at her son with disapproval. 

“Well, who would you rather see then, smart mouth?”

Regulus shrugged. 

“No one really. I don’t have the time at the moment.” 

It was a big ass lie and Regulus knew it. He wanted nothing more than to be with you and he would go to whatever length to make sure that happened. Glancing down at his left arm, he decided to put his master plan into high gear. Regulus had no intention of spending more time than he had to with mummy and daddy. He wanted to spend his day with you and that was just where he was going. 

Regulus snapped his right hand over the dark mark with a groan before standing up. 

“I have to go.” 

Walburga looked a bit annoyed but understood. 

“Try not to be late for Christmas dinner.”

(meanwhile) 

You stood helping Sirius dry dishes from breakfast. He had been unusually quiet since arriving with James. 

“So are you going to tell me about the ring?”

He finally asked. You looked up, trying to fake innocence. 

“I’m sorry?”

Sirius motioned down to the ring on your finger. 

“I know that particular ring from anywhere. I also happened to know that my grandmother gave it to Regulus. Did you two run off and get married?”

You didn’t reply at first which made Sirius even antsier. How were you supposed to tell Sirius that he had just figured out the little plan that Regulus had suggested? Regulus was all for the two of you sneaking onto a train to a nearby village (where no one knew either of you) lying about your ages and getting married. You thought that the plan was crazy at first. The two of you were children. Neither of you was emotionally ready for a step that BIG. Besides, your relationship was still rocky getting married would make it worse. Regulus’ comment on the idea made more sense…

_“If you marry me, my parents won’t have anything to stand on to pull us apart. Once we are married we are each other. My mother may be a lot of things but she won’t be able to change what’s already legal. If they annul it, then when we are 17 we’ll run off and do it but they won’t hear from us anymore. At least, with allowing things to happen this way...they can still have contact. I know that you don’t believe me but my mum and dad are still extremely sore about losing Sirius. They won’t want to lose their other son too.”_

“Y/n!”

Sirius said your name a little more urgently before you reached up and tugged him into your father’s office. 

“Sirius! I need you to keep your trap shut especially to James and my sister.” 

“What did you two do? Y/n this is crazy. Regulus is a death eater...he’s doing bad things with bad people....and...you’ll get caught in the crossfire eventually…”

Sirius questioned. He felt his face beginning to burn. How the hell was Sirius supposed to keep something this huge from James. Sirius was not a good person to tell secrets to. James would probably say hey to Sirius and Sirius would start blabbing. 

You quickly shushed Sirius. 

“We aren’t married. That hasn’t happened...not yet. Sirius, I am going to need some time before he and I do that. I have to fully trust him again. Regulus did give me the ring last night. Sirius, I understand your concern but Regulus...he has something up his sleeve that he won’t even tell me. There’s something going on with Voldemort that Regulus is working on. Regulus won’t let anything happen to me. Evan, Barty, Severus...all of those lot know that I am off-limits.” 

Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

“But there are other death eaters….Evan’s father, Dolohov, Mulciber...those guys won’t be so thrilled with a fellow death eater dating a muggle-born. Love, they’ll kill you. Y/n, I know what you’re thinking. You think that you are going to be getting some happiness ever after where you won’t have to want for anything in life but you aren’t going to get it, sweetheart. You’re signing up for a lifetime of sadness and heartbreak. I am not trying to sound like a dick but I’m worried. In case you haven’t forgotten that day back in the forest at school...you weren’t handling the news of Regulus’ secret life too well.”

Sirius was right. You remembered that afternoon all too well. 

“Sirius, I just need you to trust me on this...please.” 

Sirius didn’t look too convinced. He was more than ready to go find James and Remus to talk some sense into you.

“Okay but I don’t like this.” 

You quickly stood on your tiptoes and hugged him. 

“It’s going to be okay.” 

The rest of the morning and into the early afternoon was peaceful. Sirius’ mood had quickly repaired itself and he was back to making Remus want to choke him. You were sitting beside Remus playing chess when the doorbell rang. Glancing down at your watch, you couldn’t help but smile. Regulus had kept his promise. He did find a way to get to you. 

You quickly stood and walked to the door, ignoring James asking Lily who it was. In all of the Christmas chaos you “forgot” to tell your other friends that Regulus would be coming too. They would figure it out soon enough.

Sirius quickly started improvising some weird Christmas carol to keep the rest of his friend’s minds away from what you were doing. Why he decided that he was going to be the one that came to your and Regulus’ rescue was beyond him but here he was doing it...

Opening the door, you smiled seeing Regulus on the other side. He didn’t smile at first but gave you that raised eyebrow that said, “come here, little girl.” You quickly stepped outside and shut the door. Your parents were so busy in the kitchen that they wouldn’t notice you were gone.

As soon as the door was closed you threw your arms around Regulus’ shoulders. 

“You haven’t kissed me.”

He stated calmly. Regulus was trying so hard to keep up his dom-like behavior but seeing your face was exactly what he wanted. The two of you shared a smile before he pulled you into a kiss. 

“I missed you.”

You happily said against his lips. 

“It's only been a few hours.” 

Regulus pointed out. Yes, it had only been a few hours and they felt like an eternity for both of you. You knew that Regulus wouldn’t admit it but you could tell that he missed you as much as you missed him. 

“Are you coming to me again tonight?”

You asked with a sly smile. 

“Yes, I have a surprise for you but you’ll have to keep it down.” 

The door opening stopped any further comment. You turned to see Lily and James standing with their mouths wide open. Sheepishly smiling, you intertwined your hand with Regulus’.

“So... we are a couple again.” 

James crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I didn’t know that you were a couple, to begin with. I didn’t think boyfriends typically made their girlfriends cry and question their sanity but maybe I am missing something.” 

You gently stood in front of Regulus. The last thing that you wanted was for him and James to start fighting. 

“James, please.”

You said trying to keep your voice as calm as possible. James ran a hand through his hair before turning and meeting Sirius’ gaze as if asking his best friend for advice. When Sirius shrugged, James turned. 

“Fine...Regulus, as god as my witness, if you hurt here again...I am going to break your face.” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ll have to catch me first.” 

“Reggie.”

You hissed his name making Regulus’ tense frame ease. He wrapped an arm around your waist as James turned and walked back into the house. 

Lily, meanwhile, wondered if any of her little speech on respect had sunk in at all with Regulus. She had a bad feeling that the answer was no but time would have to tell on that one. Lily wanted nothing more than to protect you and at the moment, she felt like she was failing miserably.

As a big sister, Lily wanted nothing more than for you to be happy. Your happiness was always important but so was your safety. Lily felt even more inclined to try to protect you as Petunia didn’t want a thing to do with either of you now. 

You felt a little better when Lily gave you a small smile. That small smile simply said, “I’m trying.” Turning your attention back to Regulus, you gently tugged on his hand. 

“Come on love.”

Both James and Lily exchanged matching scowls when you called Regulus “love.” James wanted to make a comment about there not being anything “lovely” about Regulus. He would have been happier if you decided to form some weird love triangle with Sirius and Remus. At least, you would be treated properly.

You were relieved when the tension between Lily, James, and Regulus seemed to ease off. James and Lily were busy looking at “future dream homes” while you sat snuggled against Regulus’ side. The two of you were off in your own little world. 

“What’s with Petunia? She hasn’t stopped glaring at me from the moment that I walked in?”

Regulus questioned. You turned your attention to Petunia who was whispering to her new boyfriend Vernon. The two looked as if they were disgusted to even be in a room with the lot of you. Rolling your eyes, you turned your attention back to Regulus. 

“She’s a muggle and very jealous of what Lily and I are. Petunia has barely talked to either Lily or me since the day that we received our Hogwarts letters.” 

Regulus looked at Petunia a moment longer. 

“Her boyfriend looks like a male walrus.” 

He internally giggled at the thought of Vernon and Marigold Parkinson making a lovely “walrus couple.” It would be a great joke to make but he didn’t want you to know about his mother wanting him to be with the Parkinson girl. 

Regulus instead leaned closer to you, letting his lips tease your ear. 

“She’s no beauty that’s for sure. You are a million times more lovely...everything about you, darling.”

You shivered as the desperate attraction began to build again. Since that morning, you had been craving any kind of physical affection that Regulus would be able to give you. Of course, it wasn’t possible to just lift your skirt to climb on his lap for a good fucking but a little caress wouldn’t be bad. Regulus whispering erotically in your ear was equally welcomed. 

“Reggie.”

You whispered his name. Regulus smiled and nuzzled his face closer to your ear. He kept his voice even and reserved which made his teasing all the more exciting. 

“No one is as beautiful as you, Y/n. I love it when you blush like you are now. Tell me, darling, what kind of knickers do you have on under this skirt?”

You swallowed, mentally begging Regulus to raise his hand up your thigh but he wasn’t budging. Regulus’ hand stayed stagnant on your knee.

“Black lace.”

You finally whispered back. Regulus smiled, feeling the beginning of an erection coming on. He fought the urge to lift a finger to trace over your nipples. From where he was sitting, Regulus could see them through your dress. Touching you, like that, would be a horrible idea at the moment. All that Regulus could do was sit and think about you dressed in only lace knickers. 

“Only be wearing those when I come back to you later.” 

“What’s my surprise?”

You asked. Regulus laughed lightly. 

“You’ll find out...if you’re a good girl.” 

For the rest of the night, Regulus was a perfect gentleman. You were convinced that he had your parents in the palm of his hand within five minutes. James really had to work to get your father to like him how here was smooth-talking Regulus Black winning him over in one evening. 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

Regulus said in a low voice as he leaned down and kissed you. You knew that he was going to “leave” to hide out in your bedroom until you were able to be free but you wanted him now.

“Yes, I’ll see you at school.”

You waited for another fifteen minutes before politely bidding your parents a good evening. James had just left with Sirius and Remus. Lily was clearly as exhausted as you were. 

“Aren’t you two going to stay up and watch the Christmas specials with us?”

Your mother questioned. Lily shook her head before heading toward the stairs.

“We are both exhausted, mum. Good night, Y/n.” 

“Good night, Lily.”

You replied before walking down the hallway to your bedroom. Stepping in front of the door, you knew what was waiting for you on the other side and you couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Time to be a good girl…”


	7. Chapter 7

“Time to be a good girl…”

You repeated the thought again before stepping into your bedroom. The room was cool and quiet as you waited to see if you could hear the television. Your parents would be so lost in their Christmas specials that they wouldn’t realize their youngest daughter was being ravaged by her boyfriend (whom they thought was a perfect angel). 

“Reggie?”

You whispered his name as you went to flip on the light. A hand immediately caught yours as you were turned and pushed against the wall. 

“Leave it off, for now.”

Regulus’ voice was calm and cold as he took both of your hands in his and held them over your head. 

“You’ve kept me waiting.” 

“Yeah, for maybe 10 minutes.”

You replied, sounding a little sassier than planned. Regulus chuckled in the dark before shoving his body against yours. 

“I should shut that smart mouth up.” 

You bit your lip. He wanted to play his games and tonight you were more than excited about it. 

“You said that you had a surprise for me?” 

Regulus tilted your face to his. You could see his face in the moonlight. He gave you a little sneer before leaning down. Thinking that you were going to get a kiss, you puckered your lips waiting to feel his mouth on yours. When you didn’t get the sensation that you wanted, your eyes snapped open. 

“Only good girls get surprises. You’re being a bit too snarky.” 

Regulus replied. 

“I was good all night.” 

You protested. Regulus finally leaned down to kiss you. You kissed him, perhaps a little too eagerly. 

“So why was my brother watching us all night?”

Regulus asked. He had let go of your hands and backed away from you at this point. Walking across the room, he sat down in the armchair in the corner. Regulus put his arms behind his head and stretched his legs out as if he owned the whole damn place. 

“I think that he’s concerned about us. He actually asked if we ran off and got married.” 

Regulus patted his lap. 

“Come here, love.”

You didn’t wait to be told twice before rushing across the room and taking your place on his lap. Regulus was silent for a few moments as you lavished attention on his cheeks and neck. 

“What did you tell him?”

“No, of course. I think he is just worried because of your family…”

“I would consider him a fool if he didn’t worry.”

Regulus replied. His left hand gently reached up your leg and stopped at the hem of your dress. 

“I remember something about black lace knickers.” 

He commented. You quickly jumped off of Regulus’ lap and hastily unzipped your dress. The garment hit the floor leaving you only in the lace thong that you had picked out when shopping with Lily the day before. To your relief, Lily hadn’t asked any questions. Had she noticed, she would probably be “checking up on you” at that very moment. 

“They’re new...I bought these yesterday.” 

You commented, knowing that you were probably offering information that Regulus didn’t care about. He had flipped the small reading lamp on and was looking you over like a hawk. Those grey eyes studied each and every inch of your body. Tonight, the two of you had more time to do whatever you wanted and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. 

“Let me see the back.”

Regulus ordered. You turned, feeling his eyes on your ass. 

“I like them. Back on my lap, sweetheart.” 

You quickly sat back down as Regulus manhandled you so that your back was against his chest. He reached out and slowly rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. You swallowed back a ball of tension the moment that the dark mark on his arm came into view. 

“Be sure to bring these back to school.”

Regulus commented as his left hand began to slide up your body. You gasped as he greedily cupped your breast and tugged at your nipple. 

“Hush now. We don’t want mummy and daddy knowing what we are doing in here, do we?”

Regulus whispered in your ear. You frantically shook your head as Regulus nuzzled his face against your neck. 

“That’s a good girl. Where do you want me to touch you first?” 

You quickly grabbed Regulus’ hand and placed it over your knicker covered mound. He slowly started circling your clit with his middle finger. You pressed your lips together to stop a moan from coming out. 

“Keep quiet. You can’t let mum and dad hear.” 

You though, trying to keep your moan to a minimum. Regulus dropped his mouth back to your ear as he slid his hand into your knickers. 

“Love, you’re so wet. Too bad you can’t moan too loud. I love hearing you cry my name.”

“Reggie, you’re killing me.”

You whimpered. Regulus laughed evilly. 

“Poor baby.”

You clenched your eyes closed as his long fingers teased at your entrance. Turning your head, you shoved your lips against his as Regulus pushed two fingers inside. The realization that this was one of the more erotic things that you had ever done hit you like a brick. You were on your lover's lap while he finger fucked you with your parents and sister right down the hall.

Regulus quickly took over control in the hungry french kisses. He knew that if he didn’t keep his mouth on yours, you would be crying his name in no time. 

“I’m close.”

You whispered. Regulus gave you a mirthful grin before yanking his hand out of your knickers. Your eyes snapped open as you thought about protesting but stopped yourself. 

“That was mean.” 

Regulus gave you that sarcastic little sneer that he was so good at. 

“Why don’t you go lay down on the bed and I’ll show you what I brought.”

You jumped off of Regulus’ lap and raced to your bed.. Laying down, you looked at Regulus with those “I have been very good” eyes that usually got you what you wanted. Regulus liked to think that he had complete control of the situation when it came to making love like this but you knew that you were the one with control. 

Regulus, meanwhile, stood up and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He tossed it carelessly to the armchair that he had been sitting in. 

“Lose the pants too.”

You demanded earning a smile from Regulus. 

“Soon.” 

Regulus quickly took his place over you on the bed. Placing a knee on either side of your body, he reached to his back pocket and pulled out his school tie. Regulus couldn’t help but smile the moment that the realization clicked in his mind. 

“That’s crafty.”

You commented as Regulus took both of your hands and his and raised them above your head. He wrapped the tie around your wrists and headboard. 

“This was the surprise?”

You asked. Regulus nodded. 

“Yes, try to get out of that.” 

You attempted to move your hands but were unable to. Regulus appeared to be thrilled with his handiwork before leaning back. This was just like at school. You wouldn’t be going anywhere that Regulus didn’t want you to. 

Meanwhile, you moved your hands again before smiling up at him. It had been a long time since the two of you had done something like this and you were more than thrilled for this to be happening. 

“You know that I like this...and the fact you brought your school tie…”

You said fighting the pangs of desire going through your body. Regulus smirked as he stroked his fingers over your breasts and stomach.

“I figured that you would enjoy that detail.” 

Regulus slowly moved his position off of you to pull the lace knickers up. Sliding a hand back over your mound, he stroked you for a few moments before releasing the lace material and letting it playfully snap against your body. You squealed at the impact as Regulus shoved his hand over your mouth. 

“Love, you’re going to get us in trouble. Hush, now.”

You nodded and placed your hand over Regulus’ taking your time to stroke over each of his fingers. Regulus didn’t move for a moment. 

“Good girl.”

He praised before taking his hand away. His grey eyes fell down to your knickers.

“Maybe we should take these off? Ass up, sweetheart.”

Regulus suggested before tugging the fabric over your hips and down your legs. You whimpered realizing that you were totally naked while Regulus still had his dress pants on. Trying to move your hands, the frustration of not being able to touch your lover was beginning to set in. Regulus chuckled, his voice dropping an octave. 

“You’re not touching me...might as well get over it. As for me...well, I can do what I want.”

You swallowed back a sigh as Regulus leaned down for a kiss. The kiss was sweetly innocent. His hands, however, was the devious party. Regulus cupped your breasts as he shoved the plump flesh together. 

Leaning down, Regulus took your left nipple into his mouth. He nipped at the tender flesh as his right hand continued to tease the right nipple before letting his hand slide down your body. The moment that his hand came into contact with your core, you could have come. 

“Don’t think about it.”

Regulus muttered as he kissed the nipple that he had been paying so much attention to. Grey eyes rolled up to yours as he got off of the bed. You bit your lip as Regulus unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers down his slender hips. 

“Would you like a nice blowjob?”

You asked, licking your lips. Regulus smiled and shook his head. 

“This is all about you, sugar. Now, I would rather taste those pretty lips.”

Regulus took his place on top of you and came back for another kiss. You sighed as he nibbled on your bottom lip. Right as he was about to start teasing your tongue with his there was a knock at the locked door. Regulus was glaring over his shoulder as your mother’s voice came from the other side. 

“Sweetheart, are you still awake?”

Regulus looked down at you with a raised eyebrow. His hair had started to fall into his eyes as he mouthed “answer her.” 

“I’m just finishing up a homework assignment and getting changed, mum.”

You choked out as Regulus started rubbing his cock against your clit. It took all that you had to not start moaning as Regulus grinned like the little devil that he was. Your cheeks were blood red as you realized the situation that you were in. Your mother stood on the other side of the door while you were tied to your bed with your boyfriend about to fuck you. Regulus was obviously enjoying himself with the whole thing too.

“Reggie, please.”

You whispered, pleading for him to behave for just a moment. He shook his head before pushing just the tip inside of you. Teasing your entrance, he watched with a devilish little grin as you tried to focus on not moaning while your mother was on the other side of the door.

“Okay, sweetheart. You’re father and I are going to bed. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

You managed to get out. Regulus waited until he heard her footsteps on the stairs before looking back at you smugly. 

“Regulus Arcturus Black, you could have gotten us in trouble.” 

Regulus quickly shoved the rest of the way in. 

“Mummy needs to go away. It's my turn to have you.” 

He commented.

“Dirty boy.” 

You replied with a smile. The smile alone told Regulus that you weren’t mad. He set a slow steady rhythm. It wasn’t fast enough to make you want to come but enough to set a maddening sensation in your tummy. 

“You like it though.”

Regulus groaned. He reached up and undid the tie that held your hands above your head. 

“Turn on your stomach.”

Regulus commanded as he pulled out to let you do as you were told. You had barely got situated with your ass when Regulus shoved back in. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to your spine. 

“Hold on to the headboard, love.”

You quickly did as you were told. As soon as your hands wrapped around the bars, Regulus increased his speed. You were thankful for your headboard at this point. 

“Damn it, I want to make noise.” 

Regulus growled. You frantically nodded. 

“Me too.”

“I want to make you scream.”

Regulus grunted. You shoved your face into your pillow and screamed as loud as you could.

“Well, that works...could be better though…”

Twenty minutes later, you lay snuggled against Regulus’ chest. His long fingers stroked through your hair as he waited for your breathing to return to normal.

“Maybe the next time we meet up to have sex, if we aren’t back at school, we can sneak off to a hotel or something.” 

You suggested. Regulus smiled. 

“We could always go to one of my family's estates? We aren’t using all of them at the same time. Besides...we could play house and see what it’s going to be like eventually.” 

You smiled against his chest. 

“That would be nice.”

Over the next week, Regulus would sneak out to come to see you as much as he could. This morning in particular, the two of you sat at a small cafe in London. You sat snuggled against Regulus’ side as the two of you sat quietly whispering to each other. 

“So you really meant it? We are going to be open about being boyfriend and girlfriend at school? What if it gets back to your parents?”

You questioned as Regulus took a sip of the tea in front of him. Putting the cup down, he turned his attention back to you. He was thankful that the little cafe was drafty. This provided all of the more excuse for you to be as close to him as possible. 

“Don’t worry about my family. If anyone says anything either Evan or myself will take care of whoever it is.”

You were surprised. Evan Rosier was okay with Regulus dating you...a muggle-born? What was this world coming to? Better yet, what did Regulus threaten Evan with to make his best friend okay with this?

“Reggie, how is Evan okay with us as a couple?”

Regulus shrugged. 

“I think he was sick of me being a miserable bastard. Plus the whole Slytherins adoring Hufflpuffs seems to actually be a thing. Evan may be a difficult and disagreeable dick at times but he actually cares about my happiness...you make me happy so Evan is looking the other way. If he suddenly decides our being together is a problem...well, it won’t end great for him.” 

You snuggled your face against his shoulder as the door to the cafe opened and closed. 

“Regulus?”

Both Regulus and yourself looked up to see none other than Orion Black looking down at you...


	8. Chapter 8

Regulus found himself staring at his father with wide eyes. This was the last thing that he ever expected to happen! When Regulus scoped out this cafe, he liked it because it was off of the “normal path.” He never expected his father to be in a place like this. 

Reaching down, Regulus wrapped his hand around yours. If he had to break the law for underage magic to apparate both of you away from Orion Black, he would. Regulus wouldn’t let you be harmed. He had just gotten you back in his life and nothing (not even his crazy pureblood parents) would wreck it. Regulus was happy for once and that happiness wouldn’t be taken away from him! 

If his parents thought that arranging some marriage to some pureblood girl would stop him from being with you...they had another thing coming! They could kick him out of the family, disinherit him, and leave his share of the Black family fortune to someone else for all Regulus cared. He would find some way to provide you with the life that you deserved. 

“Dad…”

Regulus began but Orion stopped him with one icy look. Orion didn’t have to say anything to get his children in line. When Regulus and Sirius were small and behaving wildly it would take one look from their father to make both boys sit down...today was no exception. Regulus’ mouth instantly shut. The boy bit his bottom lip before looking down to avoid his father’s piercing gaze.

His eyes had flickered over to the girl huddled at his son’s side. You looked up at him with fear clearly written all over your face. You didn’t, however, move away from Regulus. That to Orion was bravery. If you knew who he was and didn’t try to run or back down, maybe you were more than a pretty face? 

Regulus had scooted, if possible closer to you and was gently rubbing the hand that he was holding onto. 

“I want to talk to you outside.”

Orion finally in his calm reserved voice. Unlike his wife, Orion wasn’t one for yelling. It took too much effort and made people too uncomfortable. His reserved nature usually got him everything that he wanted. Regulus turned his attention back to you as his father spoke again. 

“She will be just fine without you for a moment. Wait here, my dear.” 

Regulus gave you an apologetic look before standing and following his father outside of the cafe. He wasn’t for sure what Orion was about to say but whatever it was it couldn’t be good. He was about to learn that his “favorite son” was dating the one thing that their family hated most in the world. 

Orion turned to meet Regulus’ wary gaze. He was thankful this scene was happening with Regulus and not Sirius. Sirius would have bitched the whole way out of the building. Regulus just followed after him with a frown on his face. 

“The girl, Regulus, what is her name?” 

Regulus looked down at his feet a moment before facing his father again. 

“Y/n Evans.” 

Regulus replied, keeping his tone calm and reserved as his father was silent for a moment. 

“Her blood status?”

Orion watched as Regulus muttered “damn” under his breath. 

“She’s a muggle-born. Go ahead and kill me.” 

Orion smirked as Regulus closed his eyes. The boy was clearly waiting to be wiped from the planet. When no pain hit him, Regulus’ grey eyes fluttered open before focusing on his father. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Regulus asked and was even more confused when his father smiled. What the fuck was he smiling about? Orion Black didn’t smile. When he did it was few and far between...just like his youngest son. 

“I’m not your mother, Regulus.”

“I’m aware of that but I’m dating a muggle-born...that’s like first on the Black family _things that we don’t do_ list. I should be kicked out of the family and never spoken of again.”

Orion motioned to the bench by the front door of the cafe. Regulus followed his father to the bench and sat down as Orion looked thoughtful. 

“I’m not going to say anything to your mother. You should know that some of our family rules are meant to be broken. What Walburga doesn’t know won’t hurt her. For example, she thinks that I am at work right now. The girl is very pretty. What house is she in?”

It took all that Orion had not to laugh at the expression on Regulus’ face. The boy looked as if his father had been replaced with an alien and he was just figuring things out. 

“Hufflepuff.” 

Regulus replied, quietly as Orion nodded. 

“That makes sense. You’re like me more than you realize, Regulus. I’m going to tell you something and I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself as I am keeping your Y/n’s blood status to myself. When I was your age, before it was arranged that I would be marrying your mother, I was in love with a girl from Hufflepuff. She was a muggle-born too. I let her get away from me because I didn’t want to disappoint the family. Regulus, if you love this girl then don’t let her go. You will regret it for the rest of your life.” 

Orion chose to ignore the stunned expression on Regulus’ face as he took in what he was told. It took Regulus a few moments before he was able to speak. He never in a million years would have guessed that his father loved anymore but Walburga. 

“What happened to her?” 

Regulus asked. Orion sighed. 

“She died in a car crash. You were six at the time. While I love your mother very much, I have never stopped loving Ana. If I had just been a little braver, maybe she would still be alive. You don’t need to be afraid of being kicked out of the family, Regulus. If you love Y/n then you need to be ready to fight for her because that is what it will be...a fight. My suggestion, again, is to not let her go.” 

Regulus frowned. 

“The family will never accept her since she’s a…”

Orion interrupted without meeting Regulus’ face.

“Don’t. Let. Her. Go.”

Regulus didn’t feel the need to argue anymore. He simply nodded at his father’s command. 

“I won’t. Please, don’t tell mum yet. I want to wait as long as I can. At least until we are out of school and I can provide for Y/n.” 

Orion stood with a curt nod. He had things to do and this conversation needed to end. He looked back to Regulus with a small smile. If Orion hadn’t noticed how much his youngest son resembled him, he saw it now. Regulus reminded Orion of himself at 16.

“Tell your mum what?”

He questioned before Regulus smiled. 

“Nothing.” 

Regulus said, softly as his father turned and walked down the street without another word.

Meanwhile, 

You remained in the cafe feeling even more anxious with each passing moment. Would Orion hurt Regulus in the middle of a busy street? Surly, he would have more sense than that. Too many witnesses. The better question in your mind was how was Orion taking the news about his son dating a mudblood? You frowned at the word but was sure that was what Orion Black was calling you at the moment. The fact that the man didn’t curse you was still a shock all on its own. 

The door of the cafe opening and closing quickly pulled you from your thoughts. Regulus stepped back into the building without his father behind him. You nearly jumped on his lap when your boyfriend took his seat beside you. 

“Are you okay? Is he freaking out? Did you get kicked out of the…”

Regulus placed a finger on your lips. 

“Everything is fine.” 

He replied, seeing the questions building in your mind. Why was Regulus so calm when he was so nervous only 10 minutes ago? He looked as if he had just gone and had a pleasant little chat with his father.

“But Reggie…”

Regulus raised an eyebrow resulting in you shutting your mouth instantly. That look alone said “enough, hush.” He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against your ear. 

“I’ll tell you everything, shortly.” 

Regulus was mostly quiet until the two of you returned to the hotel room that Regulus had reserved. The two of you were returning to school the next day and Regulus wanted one more night of just having you to himself. Regulus knew, come the next day, he was going to have to share you with others again. He didn’t mind his brother and friends as much as he did people like Gavin McDonald. Regulus was still internally seething over Gavin asking you on a date. It didn’t matter that Regulus completely had you under his spell now...Gavin was still worth brooding over. 

_I’ll just pay him another little visit in a dark hallway so he doesn’t forget just who he’s dealing with._

You, meanwhile, had been keeping your mouth shut all the way to the hotel. Regulus was going to extremes to have your last night alone as “alone” as possibly. You had suggested Regulus just staying with you in your bedroom but he insisted on a hotel. This left you lying to your parents about where exactly you were going. Your parents were under the assumption that you were staying at Lucille’s when in fact you just checked into a hotel as Mrs. Black. 

Regulus locked the door behind him as you took off your coat. You waited until he turned around to speak again. 

“Do you think that witch at the front desk bought it when you said that we are on our honeymoon?”

Regulus smirked. 

“Well, we don’t like 11 anymore. Give it another year and maybe we won’t get such weird looks.” 

He rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt before pulling your body against his. 

“We won’t have to lie much longer either. You know that I’m in love with you.”

You eagerly returned the sentiment and kissed Regulus hungrily. The kiss quickly escalated but was stopped when you abruptly pulled away and went to sit on the bed. Regulus remained where you left him looking confused. You never pulled away from him like that and he didn’t like being left behind. 

“Are you going to tell me about what happened today?” 

You asked. Regulus quickly moved to join you on the bed. Reaching out, he gently took your hand in his and stroked his fingers over your palm. 

“Apparently I am more like my father than I previously believed. My father had a little love affair with a girl from Hufflepuff when he was my age. I never would have believed it possible but he seems to be okay with us. He also agreed to not tell my mother anything.” 

Regulus smiled at the stunned expression on your face. 

“So...he doesn’t care that I am a muggle-born?”

Regulus shook his head. 

“He would be a bit of a hypocrite if he had a problem with us then told me about him loving some muggle-born himself. He told me that I should be ready to fight for you...and I am. I’m ready to do whatever it takes to make sure that I keep you in my life.”

Regulus gently pushed you on your back and took his place over you. He leaned down to kiss your lips before making a path down your neck.

“I told you so.”

You said with a smug smile. Regulus raised his head up curiously. 

“Told me what?”

“That Slytherins can’t resist Hufflepuffs.” 

You slyly replied. Regulus smirked and pulled you into his arms. He didn’t want to rush to get undressed but now it seemed the perfect path to go down.

“Yes, you did and you were right. Now shut that smart mouth or put it to good use.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song at the beginning: The Suffering by Coheed and Cambria


End file.
